


Беспокойные духом

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Feels, Forbidden Love, Ghost Sex, M/M, Possession, nonconsensual blanket burrito, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок Рамлоу нашел отличную квартиру. Печально, что она идет в комплекте с ревнивым призраком…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [High Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690162) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



> Выполнение подсказки 41. AU призрак/живой человек

Он не собирался переезжать.

Во-первых, в этом доме была фиксированная цена оплаты. Во-вторых, дом стоял всего в двух кварталах от его работы, точно на автобусном маршруте, и рядом с продуктовым магазином. Его соседями были глуховатые старушки, которым было наплевать на грохот его музыки или звуки, издаваемые приводимыми домой парнями. Нет. Это место было идеальным, и никакой дурацкий призрак не мог его изгнать отсюда.

Призрак капризничал только тогда, когда Брок приводил кого-нибудь к себе перепихнуться. Картины слетали со стен и били парней по затылкам. Книги падали точно на пальцы ног. По спинам холодными струйками текла эктоплазма, когда они объезжали Брока. После того, как четвертый твинк с воплями сбежал прочь, Брока достало проклятое вмешательство проклятого призрака.

Он налил себе пива и голышом уселся за кухонным островком. Щелкнув пальцами, он громко спросил:  
— Я могу привлечь твое внимание?

Он сделал глоток.  
— Думаю, нам пора установить здесь некоторые правила. Стукни один раз для «ДА» и два раза для «НЕТ». Ты можешь это сделать?  
Кофеварка приподнялась и грохотом стукнулась о стойку. _ДА_.

— Ладно. Мне здесь нравится. Ты хочешь, чтобы я съехал?  
Кофеваркой грохнули дважды, отколов кусочек покрытия. _НЕТ_.

— Тогда в чем твоя проблема? Ты же не какой-нибудь дохлый ханжа?  
_НЕТ_.

— Ты хочешь остаться здесь один?  
_НЕТ_.

Брок откинулся спиной на островок и развел ноги.  
— Ты же… не ревнуешь, а?  
Тишина. Брок, дразнясь, провел ладонью по своему торсу.  
— Хочешь кусочек этого?

Снова тишина. Он сделал еще глоток.  
— Я же даже не знаю, кто ты такой. Ты вообще парень?  
_ДА_.

— И как тебя зовут, Привидение? — В раковину упала бутылка с дешевым виски, осколок с этикеткой взлетел и завис в воздухе. Брок протянул руку, и осколок опустился ему в ладонь. — Джек. Тебя звали Джек.  
_ДА_.

— Что ж, Джек, нам надо придумать способ общаться получше, потому что ты не можешь без конца ломать мои вещи. И если ты не собираешься меня трахать, то я продолжу водить парней домой. Хотя ты не можешь меня трахнуть. Ты _мертвый_. — Брок прикончил пиво и хмыкнул. Он встал, чтобы выбросить бутылку. Наклонившись над урной, он замер, почувствовав, как упала вокруг температура. На его задницу приземлился шлепок холодного влажного воздуха, заставив Брока взвыть.

— Ах ты скотина! — Брок растер задницу и нахмурился. — Дурацкий призрак! — Еще один шлепок по заднице. — Слушай сюда, _Джек_. Ты мертвый. Это не сработает. — Он мог поклясться, что чувствует холодные шершавые ладони у себя на груди, принявшиеся затем гладить и тянуть его волосы.

Брока толкнуло к стене, вжало и придавило невидимой силой. Его член сжимала и поглаживала невидимая рука. Брок, задыхаясь, бормотал:  
— Ох, черт… пожалуйста… дай кончить… о боже… да…

Кофеварка дважды громыхнула по стойке, и Брок плюхнулся на пол на задницу, липкий от собственной смазки и призрачной слизи.  
— Ах ты _ублюдок!_ — выругался Брок, его эго цвело синяками наравне с задницей. — Черт бы тебя побрал, Джек! Это война!


	2. Chapter 2

Брок натянул одежду, ушиб палец об кровать и заругался, прыгая по квартире.  
— Ах так? Мы еще посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним, мертвяк!

Он, ворча, принялся хлопать по своим карманам в поисках ключей.  
— Эй, слышишь? Ты не можешь забирать мои ключи! Это не круто! — нахмурился Брок.

Над столиком у входа раздалось звяканье. Ключи. Прямо там, где он их оставил, когда пришел домой с тем пареньком. _Ха_. Почему-то тот факт, что призрак указал ему на это, оказался более оскорбительным, чем было бы откровенное воровство. Брок захлопнул за собой дверь и вышел из здания. Он покажет этому призраку, кто тут главный.

Брок ввалился домой три часа спустя, воняя перегаром. Он захлопнул дверь за собой, уронил ключи на пол и встал посреди гостиной, уперев руки в боки.  
— Зацени _это!_  
Он стянул с себя рубашку и предъявил свежие, сочно-красные засосы, покрывавшие его грудь сверху донизу. На плече у него был след от укуса, который утром наверняка будет болеть как жопа.

— Не ты устанавливаешь правила! Ясно? Я тут рулю! Не я мертв, ты мертв, парень! И это научит тебя… — Полная злобы речь Брока начала стихать, он всегда становился сонным, напившись в стельку. — Короче, не пытайся больше дрочить мне без разрешения! Чертов призрак-извращенец. Это не круто, бро. Не круто. — Он добрался до кровати, хлопнулся на нее по диагонали и захрапел.

Волосы с его лба были убраны осторожными невидимыми пальцами, затем шнурки на его ботинках самостоятельно развязались, обувь соскользнула с ног и аккуратно встала возле двери в спальню. Пестрое вязаное крючком одеяло из афганских квадратов пролетело по воздуху и разлеглось на Броке. В двери провернулся засов, запирая Брока в безопасности комнаты. На кухонном столе раскрылся журнал, и страницы медленно переворачивались по воле неторопливого читателя.

*

Одним из плюсов наличия мертвого соседа было то, что по большей части времени он был тихим. Он бушевал только в тех случаях, когда Брок приводил к себе парней. А это было одним из любимых занятий Брока. Случайный секс был фантастическим хобби и в то же время тренировкой по мнению Брока. Он знал, что не будет сексуальным и привлекательным вечно, и не желал делать дурацкие приседания здоровья для. Ему было не сложно подцепить кого-то на работе. Он вовсе не планировал посвятить свою карьеру обслуживанию столиков. Он просто вообще еще не решил, чего хочет от жизни.

Поэтому, когда тоненький белобрысый паренек одарил его чаевыми, превышающими сам счет, Брок позволил ему больше, чем просто обмен телефонами. Было нечто потрясающее в возможности в буквальном смысле поднять парня, целуя его.  
— Как тебя, еще раз, зовут? — спросил Брок после очередного жадного глубокого поцелуя возле двери в свою квартиру.

— Стив. — Он урвал еще один голодный поцелуй. — Я тебе уже три раза говорил.

— Прости. Вся моя кровь бросила мозги и утекла куда-то. — Брок потерся о бедро Стива, покрывая крохотными поцелуями ложбинку за его ухом. — Я хочу пригласить тебя внутрь, но у меня очень раздражительный сосед.

— Вдруг я ему понравлюсь, — проскулил Стив. — Я могу быть тихим. Ты можешь заткнуть меня, если хочешь. — Голубые глаза блеснули, и Брок с усилием сглотнул. — Кажется, у тебя есть что-то… прямо... _здесь_ … как раз для этого подойдет. — Стив накрыл ладонью бугор в паху Брока и бережно сжал.

— Аааах! — бессловесный стон Брока разнесся по коридору. — Это прозвучит очень глупо, но ты… ты веришь в привидений?

Брови Стива сошлись на переносице.  
— Нет. А что?

Брок разрывался между необходимостью толкнуться членом между хорошенькими розовыми губками и предупредить Стива о Джеке. О _призраке_ , поправил он себя. Он не собирался скатываться до обращения к сучистому соседу по имени. Неудовлетворенное возбуждение взяло верх, и Брок сказал:  
— Не, ничего. Идем, тебя надо раздеть и сунуть в мою кровать.  
С этими словами он подхватил Стива, забросил на плечо, как мешок картошки, и открыл дверь. Стив вскрикнул и захихикал, скидывая туфли.

Было нечто глубоко _удовлетворительное_ в том, как парень, брошенный на кровать, подпрыгнул на матрасе Брока. Тот прыгнул за ним следом, придавливая свою добычу. Он стянул с себя рубашку и ухмыльнулся в ответ на довольный вздох Стива.  
— Нравится?  
Стив скользнул пальцами по его прессу и кивнул. Брок закусил губу и втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Сейчас вернусь, _красавчик_. Раздевайся.  
Он отправился в ванную за запасным пузырьком со смазкой, припрятанным в шкафчике.

Сунув смазку в задний карман, Брок прислонился к косяку.  
— Эй, Стив, тебе нравятся фильмы о гладиаторах?

Парень, с улыбкой посасывая палец, расстегнул пуговицу на ширинке. О да, это будет _весело_.

Кровать начала раскачиваться взад и вперед, как лодка в бушующем океане. Ботинки Стива взлетели и приземлились на постель, один за другим.  
— Брок? — позвал Стив испуганным голосом.

 _Черт, черт, черт._ Парня проглотило одеяло Брока, превратив в извивающийся _кричащий_ тюк. Тюк взлетел в воздух, входная дверь распахнулась, и надежда Брока на секс была выброшена в коридор с пронзительным воплем.

— Вот черт, нет! — Брок кинулся к двери, но та захлопнулась с грохотом прямо у него перед носом. — Нет! Нет! Ты не можешь так делать! — Брок забарабанил по двери. — Стив! Стив! Ты в порядке? — Он стиснул зубы. — Открой эту проклятую дверь, _Джек_ , или, клянусь богом, я съеду. Ты этого хочешь? Чертов извращенец! — Дверь распахнулась, и Брок выбежал в коридор.

Стива не было. Брок поднял одеяло с пола и вернулся обратно в квартиру.

На двери, переливаясь радугой, вязкой текучей эктоплазмой было написано:  
_МОЙ._


	3. Chapter 3

Целых две недели Брок не говорил ни слова, возвращаясь по вечерам домой. Ни ворчаний по поводу работы, ни слухов, ни мелочных обид. Он прикусил свой обычно весьма резвый язык и не делал ничего, что могло бы предоставить страдавшему вуайеризмом призраку хоть какое-то развлечение. Он принимал душ в спортзале. Ел вне дома. Не приносил новых книг и журналов, даже не включал телевизор. И не дрочил.

Его это убивало.

Но через две недели после того, как призрак вышвырнул упругую попку Стива, Брок _победил_.

Квартира была безупречно чистой. Деревянные полы были выметены, со всех полок стерта пыль. Он не был неряхой, просто были другие вещи, требовавшие его внимания. Например, его пресс, или волосы. Важные вещи.

Брок с опаской заглянул в спальню. У него было две корзины, одна для чистой одежды, вторая для грязной. Чистая одежда впервые была аккуратно сложена и разложена по полкам. Кровать была заправлена. Брок никогда не заправлял кровать, он не видел в этом смысла. Теперь постель была идеально выровнена, у Брока аж зачесались пальцы коснуться туго натянутой поверхности и смять ее. На покрывале его ждало слово _ПРОСТИ_ , выложенное четвертаками, которых хватило бы ровно на две стирки.

Брок упер руки в бёдра и обратился к комнате:  
— Прости? Что это за извинение, мертвяк! Честно, ты мог бы постараться и получше, — насмехался он. — Ты разрушил мою сексуальную жизнь, Каспер! Думаю, ты знаешь, как извиниться за это.

Температура вокруг него упала на несколько градусов. Брок вскинул подбородок и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Пытаешься запугать меня, Спуки? Неплохая попытка. — Он фыркнул. — Думаю, тебе нравится, когда я огрызаюсь. Тебе нравится звук моего голоса почти так же, как мне самому. — Воздух нагрелся. — Видишь? Я тебя не боюсь. Так что давай. Покажи мне, как тебе действительно жаль, мертвяк.

Невидимые пальцы неуверенно прошлись по волосам Брока, затем спустились ниже по щетинистой щеке, и Брок растерянно моргнул от неожиданной нежности прикосновений. Если призрак был мужчиной, то он бы стоял прямо перед Броком. Брок вытянул руку вперед и ничего не почувствовал. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на ласке. Он мог поклясться, что чувствует запах табака и нотку пряного одеколона.  
— Все еще ничего не чувствую, — он притворно зевнул.

Внезапно Брок словно нырнул в бурлящий котел эмоций. Призрак шагнул _в него_. Брок перестал дышать, когда вина, сожаление и злость переполнили его. Однако самым чудовищным по силе было чувство _одиночества_ , крепко замешанное с отчаянием. Он посмотрел вниз на свои руки. Пол оказался намного дальше, черт, он был _выше_. Он был одет в униформу вроде тех, что Брок видел в старых фильмах времен Второй Мировой.

Брок упал на пол, задыхаясь.  
— Нет! Это не я! Вылезай из моего тела. УБИРАЙСЯ!  
Он цеплялся ногтями за кожу, пытаясь выдрать из-под нее призрачное тело. Так же внезапно, как вторгся в него, призрак отступил в сторону, оставив Брока лежать на полу. Брок закрыл глаза руками и закричал:  
— Никогда! Никогда так больше не делай! Ты меня понял?

Лампа приподнялась над тумбочкой и стукнулась один раз. ДА. Брок услышал, как по полу зазвенели монеты. Он медленно сел. Перед ним было выложено слово ПРОСТИ. Что ж, подумал Брок, он сказал, что хочет _почувствовать_ , и призрак четко выполнил его просьбу. Брок растирал руки и дрожал, пытаясь убедить себя, что это его собственная кожа.

— Ладно. Ладно. Слушай, я просто пытался намекнуть на продолжение того, что ты делал со мной тогда на кухне, только и всего. — Призрак мягко коснулся его руки, легко как перышком, затем так же дотронулся до его губ. — Да черт побери, поцелуй меня уже нормально, Джек! — Он почувствовал, как его обхватили сильные руки, и, когда он закрыл глаза, поцелуй вышел что надо. У него перевернулось в животе, и он тяжело сглотнул, когда Джек отпустил его. — _Черт_ , — тихо выругался он, затем расстегнул рабочие брюки, скинул ботинки и снял рубашку, залившись румянцем.

Джек толкнул его к кровати с отчаянным голодом, щедро подкармливая жадное самомнение Брока и, что важнее, его член. Брок чувствовал, как Джек ощупывает каждый миллиметр его кожи, по груди текли капли эктоплазмы.  
— Слегка перевозбудился, а, Спуки?  
Брок провел пальцем по слизи, пожал плечами и коснулся пальца языком. Соленое как слезы, однако не такое горькое, как сперма у некоторых парней. Это, похоже, всерьез завело Джека, потому что Брок взлетел с пола и плюхнулся на матрас.

Брок вывернулся из брюк и ухмыльнулся.  
— Что, Джек, ты дашь мне это почувствовать? — с вызовом бросил он.

Ему нужно научиться держать рот на замке. Однажды.

Его спина изогнулась, когда Джек обслюнявил его член, он, наверное, был чемпионом среди хуесосов, когда был живым. Главным героем действа стал смазанный эктоплазмой отросток, заползший в задницу Брока и принявшийся ласкать его простату так, как не способны были сделать человеческие пальцы. Брок задыхался и стискивал в руках одеяла, пока не кончил так сильно, что у него засияло перед глазами. Хотя, он уже две недели… ходил с синими яйцами…

Когда его зрение прояснилось, он обнаружил, что перед ним в воздухе висит его сперма. Брок рассмеялся.  
— Сделал тебе косметическую маску, а? Ты же не будешь ныть, что я попал тебе в глаз, а?  
Семя упало с влажными брызгами на Брока, когда призрак умерцнул.  
— Лааааадно. Но откуда мне знать, где твое дурацкое лицо? Истеричка, — пробормотал Брок.

Прикосновение теплого влажного полотенца оказалось приятным, бережным и успокаивающим. Огромное мокрое пятно посреди кровати утром — нет.  
— Призракам _НЕТ_ места в кровати! — объявил Брок, тыкая пальцем в лужу слизи. — И мне плевать, что ты любишь обнимашки!  
На Брока посыпались четвертаки, обеспечивая собой еще одну стирку. В этот раз они не несли с собой никаких извинений.


	4. Chapter 4

Брок заглянул в магазин мелочевки и вернулся домой с сумкой, набитой легко стираемыми маркерами и досками для них, которые развесил в кухне, спальне и гостиной. Открыв маркер и положив его на стол, он сказал:  
— Давай, Каспер. Это маркер, ты им пишешь на доске. Так ты больше не поломаешь ничего, пытаясь поговорить со мной.

Маркер медленно вывел:  
_Привет_.

Брок победно улыбнулся.  
— Так как тебя зовут полностью, и какого ты звания, призрак? Я знаю, что ты был из военных, видел твой щегольской мундир.

Один горячий рекрутер пытался уболтать Брока вступить в армию в старшей школе, но Брок ни за что бы не стал этого делать во времена правила «Не Спрашивай Не Говори». Не тогда, когда его окружает столько замечательных мужчин. Неа, Брок сказал этому рекрутеру, что он голубее апрельского неба, и к нему перестали приставать. Точнее, к нему перестали приставать по поводу службы, но не перестали просить о минетах под трибунами. Веселые деньки были.

_Сержант Джек Роллинз, 32-й военно-морской разведывательный. Родился в 1919 году._

Маркер упал на стол.

— Эй. Это же фамилия старой хозяйки дома из соседней квартиры. Ты _охрененно_ старый, да, Спуки?

 _Это у тебя седые волосы._  
Броку показалось, что Джек подул ему в ухо.

— Что? Нет! Неправда! — Брок рванулся в ванную. — Черт. Я не сдамся старости и морщинам без боя, призрак. — Брок зарычал, увидев седые волоски на висках, и безжалостно начал выдергивать их пинцетом. — Здесь есть место только для одного старика. — Сопротивляться с воплями было основным планом Брока по встрече старости. В ней не было ничего красивого.

Джек написал на висевшей в ванной доске:  
_Мне было 26, когда я умер._

— Хм. Это рано. Болезнь? Тебя переехал танк? Что тебя убило? — Он подергал короткий волосок на подбородке. Еще рано… Брок замер, когда увидел написанный на доске ответ.

 _Мой лучший друг._  
После этого Джек замолчал. Он больше не отвечал на вопросы Брока, как будто его вообще больше не было.

Броку _не_ нравилось быть жертвой молчаливого игнорирования. Он дошел до соседней квартиры и постучал в дверь. Ему открыла сморщенная старушка.  
— Здравствуй, Брок. Ты же Брок, да?

— Да, мэм. — У нее было столько морщин, что она была похожа на высохшее яблоко, но хватка на его руке оказалась крепкой. Очень крепкой.

Она втянула его в свою квартиру.  
— Заходи, заходи. Ко мне не так часто заходят кавалеры в последние дни. Присядь. Возьми конфетку. — Он взял древнюю завернутую в целлофан конфету из покрытой пылью вазы. Он не узнал марку, возможно, это были антикварные конфеты? Он провернул ее в пальцах. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Меня тут вдруг заинтересовала история этого дома. Вы знаете, когда он был построен?

— В 1945, сразу после войны. Его построила моя семья. Я тогда была совсем маленькой. — Она похлопала его по ноге.

Брок спросил:  
— А вы не родственница случайно некоему сержанту Джеку Роллинзу?  
Ее лицо просветлело.

— Он был моим дядей. Огромный мужчина. Высокий и большой, как конь. Я в основном помню, как смотрела вверх на его подбородок. — Она хихикнула. — Так, а что же заставило тебя начать расспросы о моем давно умершем родственнике? Он не досаждает тебе, а? Я велела ему прилично себя вести с красивыми молодыми людьми. Хотя ты последний остался в доме.

Брок улыбнулся в ответ на комплимент и покачал головой.  
— Он просто заноза в моей заднице. Так значит, вы знаете, что он живет в моей квартире. Вы этого в договоре не упоминали.

— Призраки не входят в обязательный перечень предметов аренды. Считай его бонусом. И он живет не только у тебя, он присматривает за всем зданием. Напугал до полусмерти мистера Ханса из 2Б, когда тот избивал свою миссис в семидесятых. Вышвырнул его на улицу после того, как отбил ему семейные драгоценности. У дяди Джека есть принципы. Хочешь посмотреть на фотографии? — Ваза с конфетами начала взволнованно покачиваться на столе.

Брок кивнул и ухмыльнулся.  
— Да. Да, _очень_ хочу.  
Время неловких семейных снимков. Бесценная месть.

— Это Джек, когда он был совсем крошечным. — Мисс Роллинз показала ферротипию, с которой в камеру хмурился лысый ребенок. Его, наверняка, бесили надетые на него вещи.

— Какое очаровательное платьице. — Ваза с конфетами резко крутанулась, и несколько штук выпало через край.

— О, мы тогда всех детей так одевали. — Она перевернула несколько страниц. — Смотри, это дядя Джек в своей форме. Он был в подрывниках, носил взрывчатку. Он был очень храбрым. — Брок взглянул на привлекательного мужчину с огромным рюкзаком за спиной, возвышавшимся над толпой сослуживцев; ремни шлема болтались возле покрытого шрамами подбородка. Такого Брок не выгнал бы из постели за поедание крекеров…

— Что с ним случилось? — тихо спросил Брок. Как только ты узнаешь, как кто-то выглядел, тебе становится тяжелее игнорировать их смерть. Особенно тяжело, если они трахнули тебя прошлой ночью. _Черт бы всё это побрал._

— Никто не знает. Он пережил Высадку в Нормандии, с честью. Падение Берлина. Вернулся домой, поцеловал меня в щеку и сказал, что я выросла совсем большая. А через несколько недель исчез. — Ваза с конфетами переставила шевелиться, когда она уставилась на нее. — Он не говорит _мне_ , что произошло, упрямый старый осел. Он накрывает меня одеялом и выпускает наружу кота, но говорить со мной? Нет. — Она зашептала Броку, прикрыв рот ладонью: — Я думаю, что он чего-то стыдится. Он не может отпустить это, и поэтому он тут застрял. Он говорит с тобой?

— Эмм. Да. Мы разговаривали, — кивнул Брок, не отводя глаз от фотографии.

— Хорошо. Я не вечна, это славно, что ты ему понравился. Возьми еще конфетку, дорогой. — Мисс Роллинз похлопала Брока по руке. — Не стесняйся. Раз ты понравился Джеку, значит, ты хороший человек.

Брок поморщился.  
— Джек не лучший судья в плане людских характеров, мэм.  
Он был ужасным человеком. Он не топил котят или что-то такое, но он знал, каким засранцем он был, и не собирался меняться.

— Я думаю, ты как раз в его вкусе. — Она пощупала его за бицепс, и он напряг мышцы для нее, просто подразнить призрака. По квартире разнесся рык, и мимо уха Брока пролетела мятная конфета. — Ох, не шуми, дядя Джек, — отругала она своего давно умершего родственника. — Веди себя хорошо с Броком.

Брок улыбнулся.  
— Ага, веди себя хорошо со мной.  
В этот раз конфета прилетела ему в грудь.  
— Он такой растратчик.

— Это семейное. — Она рассмеялась. — Приходи на ужин, и я расскажу тебе о Джеке и муле-лесовозе. Один из них должен был подвинуться, и им точно не стал Джек.

Брок ухмыльнулся и, к собственному удивлению, согласился. Он не делал так обычно, но он хотел собрать больше информации про Джека, а ужин с домовладелицей был небольшой ценой за это. Она наверняка умела готовить.  
— Звучит замечательно. У вас же наверняка есть и еще фотоальбомы.

— Куча, мой дед был фотографом-любителем, и семья была его любимой темой. Однажды он поджег сарай своими химикатами. Огромный пожар случился, Дедуля так никогда не отрастил свои брови обратно! — Она хлопнула ладонью по губам и захихикала, как девчонка.

— Дядя Джек! Немедленно опусти блюдо на место! Веди себя прилично! — Ваза с конфетами с сердитым стуком упала на стол, и Брок опять оказался победителем в битве характеров. Именно так, как ему и нравилось.


	5. Chapter 5

Брок плохо себя чувствовал. Люди в автобусе уступили ему сидение, когда услышали его кашель. Это был плохой знак.

Он ввалился в свою квартиру и оставил за собой дорожку из одежды по пути к спальне, где плюхнулся лицом вниз на кровать.  
— Я думаю, что у меня лихорадка, — пробормотал он в подушку. — Нет. Я _знаю_ , что у меня лихорадка. Я не могу сейчас болеть!

Он покрутил в руках телефон, проверяя, что запасной будильник включен. Если он снова опоздает, его уволят. Он исчерпал все возможные нормальные оправдания, использование которых не привело бы его в психбольницу. _Я опоздал, потому что призрак, живущий в моей квартире, обнаружил на моем телефоне приложение для знакомств и спрятал мои ботинки._ Ага, это звучит совершенно безумно. Он уронил телефон рядом с собой и отключился.

Джек собрал одежду, валявшуюся на полу гостиной, и опустил в корзину. Спектральные пальцы отвели со лба Брока пропотевшие волосы, и на лоб опустился холодный компресс из влажного полотенца. Брок начал трястись в ознобе. По квартире пронесся рокот, входная дверь распахнулась, а сразу же за ней и дверь в квартиру домовладелицы. Мисс Роллинз подслеповато моргала, пока Джек нес ее в квартиру Брока.

— Тебе повезло, что я была прилично одета, дядя Джек. Теперь опусти меня. Что тебя так растревожило? — Джек подтолкнул ее в сторону спальни.

— А с тобой-то что случилось, Брок? — Она коснулась тыльной стороной ладони его лба. — Жар. Джек, принеси аспирин из моей аптечки и стакан воды. И мои тапочки. Кажется, они упали в коридоре. — Она улыбнулась, глядя на распростертое на постели обнаженное тело. — У тебя отличный вкус, дядя Джек. Так, Брок, просыпайся. Давай, милый. — Пузырек с аспирином и стакан с водой появились на тумбочке с такой скоростью, что стакан покачивался.

— Как? — спросил Брок между проглатыванием таблетки и запиванием ее водой. — Как вы? — Он был ужасно бледным. Он уронил голову на подушку, словно она весила слишком много.

— Дядя Джек, разумеется. Теперь забирайся под одеяло, милый, ты сейчас наградишь старую даму инфарктом. — Брок позволил ей закутать себя и почти сразу заснул. — Джек, присмотри за ним. Позови меня, если лихорадка его не отпустит. — Стены затряслись. — Я знаю, знаю. Он молодой и сильный. С ним все будет в порядке. Держи его в прохладе. И где, черт побери, мои тапочки? — Тапочки упали к ее ногам. — Так-то лучше. — Она закрыла за собой дверь.

Брок застонал во сне, и призрак забрался к нему в кровать, накрывая горящее тело прохладной зеленой слизью. Брок вздохнул и придвинулся ближе к нему. Джек всю ночь гладил Брока по волосам и покачивал кровать как колыбель.

Брок проснулся в луже из собственного пота и эктоплазмы.  
— Я же говорил, чтоб никаких призраков в кровати! Тебе повезло, что я надел наматрасник.  
Он махнул руками, и по постели разлетелись брызги призрачной слизи. Брок замер.  
— Черт, сколько сейчас времени?  
Он схватил свой телефон.  
— Бляяяя!  
Открыл сообщение от босса и с хлюпом упал обратно в лужу.

Брок с укоризной поднял телефон.  
— Это ты его выключил?  
Лампа приподнялась один раз. ДА.

— Ты отключил мой будильник?  
ДА.

— Ты пытаешься разрушить мою жизнь? Как я буду платить за аренду? Ты вообще думаешь о тех вещах, с которыми приходится иметь дело людям с настоящими телами? Твоя племянница, конечно, очень милая леди, но она не позволит мне жить здесь без оплаты. Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил? — Брок ввалился в ванную и присел на туалет.

На доске появились слова:  
_Ты был болен. Тебе нужно было отдохнуть._

— Что мне нужно, так это работа. От которой ты меня только что успешно избавил. — Брок открыл кран и начал готовить себе ванну с пеной. Комнату заполнил пар, затуманив зеркало. — И я чувствую себя так, будто меня сбил грузовик. Моя домовладелица видела мой хер, или мне приснилось?

_Не приснилось._

— И за это тоже спасибо. Честно. Спасибо. — Брок забрался в ванну. — Дурацкий призрак. — Он скользнул под воду, погружаясь в пузырьки. Закрыл глаза и отдыхал, пока его что-то не ударило. Много чего-то. Вода пузырилась, как будто кипела, и Брок морщился, пока сверху на него сыпался дождь из монет. Он прикрыл лицо влажными руками, спасаясь от ушибов. — Ой! Ой! Ой! — Когда град денег наконец прекратился, слегка ошарашенный Брок обнаружил себя под пятисантиметровым слоем монет, в основном пенни.

— Ну спасибо, засранец. Я не могу платить аренду пенни. — Брок нахмурился и пропустил через пальцы солидную пригоршню монеток. Джек шлепнул ему на лоб большую золотую монету, где она провисела пару мгновений, а затем отлипла и упала в воду. — И что мне с этим делать? — Монета выглядела иностранной и очень старой.

 _Продай, приду…_  
Вывел Джек на запотевшем зеркале, но ему не хватило места для завершения оскорбления.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава содержит весьма неприятную сцену смерти. С другой стороны, откуда, по-вашему, берутся призраки?..

Брок в два захода перетащил в банк всю мелочь, высыпавшуюся в его ванную. Этого хватит на два месяца на еду и жилье. Сидя снова в квартире, он принялся рассматривать золотую монету.  
— Где ты раздобыл всю эту мелочь?

 _Скопил_ , накорябал Джек.

— Херня. Нельзя копить монеты после смерти. Ты их украл, да?  
Телефон Брока засветился. Джек напечатал:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Брок всерьез начал жалеть, что научил призрака пользоваться его телефоном.  
— Не меняй тему, засранец. Ты же не крал у старушек в доме?  
Он убрал телефон подальше.

 _НЕТ_ , проскрипел маркер. _Люди роняют сдачу. За семьдесят лет ее много набралось._

— Да, да, клептоман. Люди просто так не теряют золотые монеты вроде этой, не пытаясь их потом отыскать. — В комнате неожиданно похолодало, и Брок поёжился. — Ладно, ладно, не заводись. Тссс! — Он видел в воздухе облачка пара от своего дыхания. — Что тебя так задело? — Ему никто не ответил.

Брок закатил глаза и отправился в магазин редких монет. Хозяин пытался притвориться, что его не восхитила золотая монета, и предложил за нее шестизначную сумму. Брок улыбнулся и сказал, что подумает, стараясь не обоссаться на месте от потрясения. То же самое повторилось еще в двух магазинах, с суммами и заискивающими улыбками. Он очень аккуратно возвращался после этого домой, проверяя, чтобы за ним никто не следил. То ли приступ паранойи, то ли проснувшийся здравый смысл.

— Так, Джек. Где ты это взял? — Брок хлопнул монету на стойку. — Как оказалось, я таскаю в кармане одну из семидесяти пяти отчеканенных монет с Трехглавым Золотым Орлом. Один из перекупщиков предложил мне своего первенца за эту монету, и я не думаю, что он пошутил!

_Берлин, 1945._

— Почему ты не отдал ее своей семье? Твоей племяннице совсем не помешал бы дополнительный доход!

_Кровавые деньги._

— Что? Я не понимаю!

_Умер из-за этих монет._

— Черт. — Брок провел рукой по волосам. Монета больше не выглядела такой же сияющей, как раньше. Ему не хотелось ее даже касаться. — Подожди, ты сказал "монет"? Сколько их еще у тебя?

_Теперь двадцать девять._

У Брока отвисла челюсть, и он задыхался, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
— Срань господня! Как?

_Одну тебе отдал._

Брок раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Ты понял, о чем я спросил.

_Слишком долго писать._

Брок прислонился к стойке и скрестил на груди руки. Постучал ногой и прикусил губу.  
— Так ты расскажешь мне или нет?

_Я могу показать тебе. Войдя._

Брок моргнул. Может быть, будет легче перенести это, зная, что призрак делает, может быть, в этот раз будет не так плохо. Джек был раздражающей скотиной, но Брок его не боялся. Джек испытывал к нему неслабую привязанность, чертовски ревновал все время. Брок растер руки и шагнул к спальне.  
— Ладно, договорились. Но в этот раз я лягу, чтобы не расшибить себе локти. И ты выйдешь, когда я скажу тебе. Это мое тело, а не твой костюм для прогулок. Понял, Джек?

Лампа приподнялась и опустилась. ДА.

— Ладно, давай. Делай это. Не тяни уже. — Брок плотно зажмурился. В этот раз не было круживших голову эмоций. Было похоже, что он смотрит телевизор через чужие глаза. Через глаза Джека Роллинза.

Он сидел на корточках в канаве, разматывая шнур динамита, которому было предназначено разрушить фундамент немецкой башни. Он был быстрым и ловким для своего размера, его плотно сжатые губы растягивала улыбка. Никакого промелька зубов в темноте. Пальцы двигались как в тумане, и, когда работа была закончена, он уполз на животе, прячась за кустами.

Один из его отряда, _Васкез_ , вспыхнуло имя в голове Брока, просигналил ему, и Роллинз нажал на детонатор. Взрыв красиво расцвел в темноте, идеально расположенные шашки взрывчатки завалили башню на западную стену. Он обожал свою работу. Боже, храни Америку.

 _Андерсон. Блэквелл._ Его люди. Спорые и на смешок, и на удар по яйцам. Верные и храбрые. Роллинз любил их больше, чем следовало, больше, чем допускалось. Особенно Васкеза, своего лучшего друга. Но ему было достаточно просто быть с ними, проводить с ними дни, взрывать всё подряд и спасать мир.

Пока они не нашли ящик. Ящик с золотыми монетами в подвале заброшенного замка высока в горах. Мародерство было запрещено и каралось расстрелом. Но разве они не рисковали жизнями и конечностями? Разве они не заслужили хоть немного чего-то, что успокоит кровавые, полные потерь прошедшие на войне годы?

Они тянули соломинки, чтобы решить, кто это потащит с риском быть пойманным. Роллинз проиграл и зашил монеты в свою форму. Он был старшим по званию после того, как капитан Уоллес оставил голову на колючей проволоке в Нормандии. Он чувствовал теперь ответственность за них. Он бы сделал для них _всё_ , им нужно было только попросить.

Они планировали встретиться после окончания войны и поделить добычу, выждав несколько месяцев. А потом они бы все завели дома за белыми заборчиками, и Роллинз притворялся бы, что доволен своей жизнью, а не умирает изнутри. Он бы забыл о вжимавшемся ночами в его грудь Васкезе, о поцелуях, больше похожих на плевки в харю старой недоброй Смерти. Его сердце перестало бы болеть, и он стал бы оцепенелым. Богатым и оцепенелым.

Однажды война закончилась, и Джек очутился на пороге нового дома своей семьи. Они строили жилое здание. Строили что-то, когда единственным талантом Роллинза было всё разрушать. Он заливал фундамент с задней стороны здания, из толстых плит цемента. Было очень поздно, и он был единственным человеком здесь, но он устал рассказывать своей семье истории, которые было разрешено рассказывать. Он хотел подумать о секретах, которыми он никогда не сможет поделиться.

Его форменный китель был спрятан в подвале строящегося дома. Он мог достать его своими длинными руками, но больше никто не смог бы это сделать, не зная, что нужно искать. Он просто хотел сохранить его в безопасности, свое наследие, хотел снова увидеть своих парней. Позаботиться о них в последний раз.

— Сержант.

Роллинз вытер руки о штаны, откликаясь на имя, которым его больше никто не звал.  
— Васкез. Не думал, что увижу тебя так скоро.  
Брок почувствовал прилив нежности и доверия в чувствах Джека.

Его военный любовник поморщился.  
— Да, насчет этого. Мы решили ускорить события.

— Где остальные парни? — спросил Роллинз. — Мы должны были встретиться все вместе. Мы так договаривались.

Васкез выглядел тоньше, напряженнее и беспокойнее. Он покачал головой.  
— Они не придут, Джеки.  
Роллинз опустил взгляд на пистолет в руке Васкеза.  
— Они решили отдать мне свою долю. Так что доставай монеты.

— Да пошел ты с этой хренью, Васкез. Боже, как я же скучал по тебе.  
Роллинз вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и потянулся к Васкезу, чтобы прижать его. Это был отличный поцелуй, жадный и требовательный. У Брока голова закружилась от возбуждения, а потом… он посмотрел на свой живот. Он не услышал выстрел, так сильно грохотала кровь у него в ушах.

Васкез толкнул его в цемент и вылил сверху остатки смеси. Брок задыхался под весом цемента, он бился и рвался и кричал: — ВОН! ВОН! ВОН! — пока цемент не полился в его рот.

И Джек вышел из него. Брок начал плакать, он рыдал отчаяннее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Его глаза были красными и налитыми кровью, когда он открыл последнее пиво. Он уселся на диван и уставился в стену.

 _Прости_ , написал Джек на доске.

Брок покачал головой, сделал глоток.  
— Этот ублюдок Васкез, если он все еще жив… я его сам убью. — Он прикончил пиво. — Джек, как мне помочь? Ты хочешь обрести покой? Там вообще есть Небеса, в которые можно уйти?

 _Не думаю, что меня там ждут._ Джек помолчал некоторое время и добавил: _Я счастлив здесь с тобой._

Брок кивнул.  
— Кажется, мне нужно что-то намного крепче пива.


	7. Chapter 7

Брок с закрытыми глазами давился призрачным членом, заполнившим его рот и ткнувшимся в дальнюю стенку его горла. Он отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть, и снова насадился рывком. Его глаза увлажнились и с уголков закапали слезы, он с усилием сглотнул. Грубые пальцы забрались в его волосы и потянули. Это было приятно, но могло быть и лучше. Он снова отстранился и проныл:  
— Ну же, Джек, трахай меня, как будто ты этого хочешь, старик.  
Это сработало как надо, и Брок провалился в блаженную отрешенность, по его подбородку текла эктоплазма, сочившаяся с уголков его рта.

Кто-то забарабанил в дверь и вырвал Брока из транса.  
— Какого хера?  
Он подкрался к двери и посмотрел в глазок. Там стоял Стив.

— Вот черт, — Брок вытер лицо рубашкой. Он открыл дверь и парень влетел в его квартиру, сопровождаемый горячим брюнетом в вязаной шапке. — Стив, слушай, сейчас не самое лучшее время…

— Здесь это произошло! Прямо здесь, Баки, — Стив бросился в спальню Брока, и тот взмолился, чтобы на постели не осталось ни капли эктоплазмы. — Вот тут. Тут ничего не изменилось. — Стив прищурился. — Только _чище_ стало. Ты нанял горничную?

Друг Стива протянул ладонь.  
— Я Баки. Бойфренд Стива.  
Его хватка могла расплющить Броку пальцы.

— Чувак, слушай, ничего не было, — запротестовал Брок.

— Открытые отношения. Я был за границей, а Стиву надо много. Значит, здесь произошел его близкий контакт третьего рода. Ха. — Баки огляделся. — Рента? — Брок кивнул. — Мило. Он пройдется по кругу, возьмет пару образцов, если ты не против. Можно присесть?

Брок кивнул снова.  
— Так ты с этим норм? Мы норм?  
Он сел на диван, Баки устроился на стуле.

— Как я сказал, открытые отношения. Слушай, я здесь просто повеселить его. Думаю, когда он не найдет никаких следов паранормального, он снова вернется к одержимости другими вещами, мной, например. — Он поднял руку почесать висок, и Брок заметил металлический крюк вместо левой ладони. — Это? Два тура в Афганистан. Ничего серьезного. Я лучший спиночёс, какого можно отыскать. — Броку понравился парень Стива, и он подумал, что Роллинзу тот тоже мог понравиться. И он был весьма приятен для глаз.

— Эй, Брок! Я знаю, как изгнать твоего призрака! Все, что нам надо сделать — найти его кости и сжечь. Я провел расследование. — Стив вздохнул. — Я не поймал тут ни одного сигнала. Но я это не придумал, я знаю, что это было.

Брок облизал губы, все еще со вкусом Джека.  
— Давай остановимся на варианте, что я не хочу изгонять призрака. Услышь меня. Что, если мы с ним дружим? — Он развел руками и пожал плечами.

Стив свел брови.  
— Ну, во-первых, это было бы круто. А во-вторых, совершенно безумно. Мертвые не должны быть с живыми. — Его тон звучал мрачно. Брок заметил, как похолодал воздух.

— По-моему, это из Битлджуса, Стив, — легко сказал Баки. — Ты путаешь свои фильмы со своими исследованиями. Опять.

Стив разочарованно вскинул руки.  
— Наверное? Ладно. Можно воспользоваться твоей уборной, чувак? Мы сюда долго ехали на поезде.

— Не стесняйся. — Веди себя хорошо, Джек, подумал Брок.

— Я немного огорчен. Мне нравится мысль о призраках, но я в них не верю. Было бы классно встретиться с некоторыми парнями, знаешь? — Баки пожал плечами, на мгновение став намного старше. Брок не заметил бы этого до встречи с Джеком. Роллинз менял его сильнее, чем он согласился бы признать.

— Видел там много дерьма, а?

— Насмотрелся. — Баки подпер подбородок рукой. — Стив забыл упомянуть кое-что весьма важное.

— Что?

— Ты охренительно горяч. Прям вот ну очень. Если захочешь как-нибудь выпить вместе и завести вещи чуть дальше, я абсолютно за… — Джек, ведший себя тихо как мышь, натянул шапку Баки на глаза и повернул стул трижды.

Когда Баки приподнял край шапки, Брок поднял палец к губам.  
— Тсс. Он немного ревнивый.

— Охренеть, — заговорщически прошептал Баки. — Прости, я не знал, что ты занят. Но я все равно не против вместе потусить, просто приятелями, а? — Джек поправил на нем шапку, аккуратно вернув на прежнее место. У Баки распахнулись глаза и отвисла челюсть. Брок подмигнул ему, протянул руку и закрыл рот. — Вы двое… _встречаетесь?_

— Я лучшее, что было в его жизни, — Брок завел руки за голову, красуясь, пока Джек не вмазал ему по лицу подушкой.

— Эй, Брок? — позвал Стив. — Почему у тебя в ванной на доске написано « _Отсоси мой член, сопляк!_ »?

— Я… пишу стихи. Сидя на толчке. Это ужасно неловко, не могу поверить, что ты это увидел, — неубедительно соврал Брок.

Стив приподнял бровь и наклонил голову, открыл рот, но тут Баки встал и сказал:  
— Думаю, на сегодня хватит. Я честно хочу позависать вместе, чувак. — Он, подталкивая, повел Стива на выход.

— Приходите в _любое время_. — Брок дождался, пока они уйдут. _Ого_. — Можешь представить затащить их обоих в постель? Интересно, это входит в их открытые отношения? Такие секси. — Он размышлял вслух, чувствуя, как подрагивает член от фантазий. — Интересно, как ощущается эта рука с крюком.

Встав запереть дверь, он споткнулся и упал, потому что Джек связал вместе его шнурки.  
— Скотина! Тебе повезло, что ты мертв, потому что я готов убить тебя за это.

Из ванной выплыла доска и повисла перед лицом Брока. Джек медленно подчеркнул надпись _«Отсоси мой член, сопляк!»_ и нарисовал вокруг крошечные звезды и цветы.

Брок хохотал, пока у него живот не разболелся.  
— Иди сюда, Джеки. Я покажу, на что способен сопляк вроде меня.

Это было неправильными словами. Температура в комнате резко упала, а доска раскололась пополам.  
— Что? Что я?.. — Брок замолк, осознав, что он сказал. Васкез звал Роллинза _Джеки_. — О, Джек, прости, прости. Я совсем не хотел… — Дверь распахнулась и закрылась с грохотом, как будто Роллинз выбежал. Он не мог уйти далеко, но Брок не мог побежать за ним, зовя, словно потерял питомца.

— Дурацкий призрак, — пробормотал Брок, подтягивая колени к груди. Может быть, Стив был прав...


	8. Chapter 8

Брок схватил корзину с бельем, отсчитал четвертаки и бросил сверху на грязные вещи стиральный порошок. Стиснув челюсти, он потопал в подвал в прачечную, освещавшуюся голой лампочкой, свисавшей с потолка на проводе. Там пахло двадцатью разными ароматизаторами и плесенью.

Брок громко посвистел и демонстративно вывалил всю корзину в стиральную машину. Его тут же отодвинуло в сторону, а вещи по одной вылетели обратно. Светлые и темные самостоятельно рассортировались на столе, пока Брок стоял, прислонившись спиной к машинке и скрестив руки на груди. Вскоре куча светлых вещей перелетела в машинку.

Брок посмотрел на мерцающую лампочку и спросил:  
— Ты успокоился? Готов вернуться наверх?

Бутыль с отбеливателем дважды приподнялась и опустилась. _НЕТ_.

— Значит, собираешься просто сидеть здесь? Будешь призраком прачечной?

 _ДА_.

Брок хлопнул ладонью по лбу и вздохнул с досадой.  
— Ты нечто, ты в курсе? Если бы у тебя было тело, я бы перебросил тебя через колено и отлупил твою задницу до красноты.  
Он вспомнил, куда завели его неосторожные слова. Привкус крови и бетона заполнил его рот, и ему пришлось проглотить желчь. Он попытался замаскировать это печальной улыбкой.

Брок уселся на единственный деревянный стул.  
— Значит, твое тело погребено здесь, да? Где-то внизу в цементе. — Он наклонился и потрогал холодный пол. — Мне ужасно жаль, ты же знаешь это, да? Я не хотел обидеть тебя, это просто вырвалось. Мы же играли…

 _ДА_.

— Я бы хотел, я бы хотел, чтобы этого не произошло с тобой. Я не умею говорить такие вещи, козлина. Я даже не знаю, почему ты выбрал меня для преследования. Вряд ли из-за моего изумительного характера. — Брок вздохнул. — Наверное, все дело в моей заднице.

 _ДА_.

— Ты следил за мной в душе с тех пор, как я въехал, да? — Больше года назад. — Смотрел каждую дрочку? Все перепихи с незнакомцами?

 _ДА_.

Брок хмыкнул.  
— Я бы делал то же самое. Извращенец.  
Он вздохнул и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

Посмотрел на лампу, вокруг которой плясал мотылек, стуча крыльями по горячему стеклу.  
— Джек, мне плевать на то, что сказал Стив… — Он помолчал, набираясь храбрости. — Я бы хотел знать тебя, когда ты был живым, но мы можем попробовать насладиться компанией друг друга сейчас?

Он снова посмотрел в пол.  
— Я не умею строить отношения. Я не уверен, что хоть с кем-то встречался дольше месяца. Кроме тебя. Понял, тупица? Признай это, мы встречаемся. Ты больше, чем просто мой немертвый трахальщик. Я познакомился с твоей семьей, видел твои _детские_ фотографии. Ты был уродливым ребенком, кстати говоря. Если бы ты пригласил меня на бал, это было бы чертовым клише.

— Первый человек, который стал мне по-настоящему дорог, _мертв_. — Брок вытер ладони о штаны. — Что это говорит обо мне и моих проблемах? Наверное, больше, чем я хотел бы признать. — Тишина.

— Ты меня слышал? Ты мне дорог, засранец. И когда ты срываешься и сбегаешь, это заставляет меня чувствовать себя ужасно. — Брок фыркнул. — А я слишком эгоистичный, чтобы мириться с этим дерьмом. Так что, — Брок грохнул кулаком по столу. — Не делай со мной такого больше! Если ты меня хочешь — вот он я. Я никуда не денусь.

Он выровнял дыхание и сглотнул.  
— Мне нравится оплата и мне нравится домовладелица, она отлично готовит. И ты здесь, и ты охренительно замечательный и ужасный в то же время, и я, я чувствовал, как ты умираешь. _Я умирал с тобой_ , Джек. Ты не можешь поделиться таким, а потом — _пуф!_ — исчезать в любое время, потому что я тебя чем-то разозлил.

Бутыль с моющим средством опрокинулась и Джек написал в луже:  
_БОЙКОТ?_

— Ладно, я это заслужил, я часто не играю по правилам. Я _мудак_ , помнишь? Но заметь, что я давно не вел себя по-мудацки. Мне нравится говорить с тобой, Джек. Честно, я почти только с тобой и общаюсь, но ты чертовски хороший слушатель. — Брок пожал плечами. — Это тебе решать. Только я не могу вытворять эти горячие и холодные вещи. Это больно. А я не фанат боли.

_МОЖНО ВОЙТИ?_

Брок раскинул руки.  
— Конечно, приятель. Заходи. Воды спокойны. Только я бы предпочел больше не смотреть, как ты умираешь, ладно?

Брок закрыл глаза и неожиданно оказалось, что он сидит на ветру посреди зеленого поля, над его головой летали птицы, а плечи грело солнце. Он раскинулся в траве, наслаждаясь тишиной, его уши щекотали прикосновения ветра. Роллинз вспоминал случайный солнечный день на ферме своего деда. Брок чувствовал запах солнца и сладкой влажной травы, он смотрел в небо и считал облака.

Он сунул ладонь в штаны и принялся лениво себя поглаживать. Никакой спешки, никакой резкости. Только мягкое движение пальцев, растягивающих удовольствие. Он сплюнул на ладонь и оттянул крайнюю плоть, поддразнивая себя до тех пор, пока больше не мог терпеть. Поймал семя в большую ладонь и вытер ее о траву за собой. Ветер шелестел травинками, и Роллинз прикрыл глаза.

Брок охнул, когда призрак покинул его. Он оперся на спину и попытался отдышаться. Затем простонал:  
— Я спустил в штаны. Черт побери, Джек, гадость. — Он схватил носок из кучи грязного белья и попытался почиститься. — Это было нечто, но почему? Почему ты показал мне это?

 _ТАК Я СЕБЯ ЧУВСТВУЮ, НАХОДЯСЬ РЯДОМ С ТОБОЙ._  
Последняя буква стекла со стола струйкой моющего средства.

Брок вздохнул.  
— Что же мне с тобой делать, приятель? — Его окутало тепло двух сильных рук, в шею уткнулось лицо. — Мы с тобой попали по полной. — Но он все равно подался навстречу теплым призрачным объятиям Джека и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской пальцев, перебиравших его волосы и сожалея, что он не может поцеловать Джека. Это было невозможно. Или возможно?

В его голове сверкнула идея. Может быть, те симпатичные охотники за привидениями окажутся полезными...


	9. Chapter 9

— _Что_ ты от меня хочешь? — Баки опустил бокал на стойку. — Я тебя, кажется, не расслышал. — Он наклонил голову в сторону Брока и приподнял бровь. Музыка не была особо громкой, но прозвучавшее предложение было достаточно странным, чтобы потребовать повторения.

Брок наградил его лучшей ухмылкой.  
— Приходи к нам с Джеком, чтобы заняться сексом на троих. Я обещаю, это будет _сверхъестественно_. — Он пошевелил пальцами в приманивающем жесте. _Давай, парень, заглоти наживку._

Баки фыркнул.  
— Это предполагается по умолчанию. — Он обвел пальцем влажный след на картонной подставке. — Знаешь, я должен сказать Стиву. — Он заказал еще один напиток.

— Это входит в ваши открытые отношения? Вы рассказываете друг другу свои маленькие грязные секреты? Это заводит, думаю.

— Ага. Именно так. И ты знаешь, он заведется. В хорошем плане. — Баки убрал прядь волос за ухо, и Броку пришлось закусить губу от обыденной сексуальности этого жеста.

— Мда, только вот Джек и Стив… у них давняя _история_. — Стив не входил в его план, но если его включение было ценой за реализацию этой безумной идеи, значит, так тому и быть. Брок по-прежнему хотел увидеть его обнаженным и распластанным под собой, но жажда уже не была такой же сильной, как раньше. Черт побери, он был под колпаком. Под призрачным колпаком.

— Ну, поговори со своим призрачным приятелем и посмотри, сможет ли он забыть об этом. — Это звучало как _согласие_ , и Брок боролся с желанием вскинуть кулак в воздух. _Будь крутым, будь крутым._

— Что конкретно мне ждать от твоего призрака? Он же не будет вращать кровать или блевать гороховым супом, да? — Глаза Баки сверкали от любопытства. О, он был на крючке. Какой эксцентричный мальчик.

— Нет! Господи боже, нет. Он может… _позаимствовать_ твое тело ненадолго. Я называю это _вхождением_. Это на деле прикольно, настоящий кайф. — Когда ты не смотришь, как того, кого ты любишь, убивают. Стоп, он не _любит_ Джека. Это просто такой разговорный оборот. С языка соскользнуло. Боже, Брок с таким удовольствием запустил бы язык в этот рот. На мгновение хозяин рта оказался под вопросом. Наверное, дело было в алкоголе.

— То есть, ты это уже делал? — спросил Баки, возвращая Брока в настоящее.

— Ага. — Он забрался в карман куртки и вытащил несколько копий фото от мисс Роллинз. Он постучал по портрету Джека с вьющимися вдоль лица волосами, в расстегнутой рубашке стоявшему с лопатой. — Это мой Джек. В прежние времена. — Потом показал фото Джека в полном обмундировании, где тот выглядел так, словно вышел один против всех нацистов и победил. _Мой Джек_. Брок не показал Баки фото, на котором малыш Джек хмурился в камеру. Этот снимок был только для него.

— Ого. Он был крупным. Думаешь, он во мне вообще поместится? — Баки бесстыдно ухмыльнулся Броку над краем бокала.

Брок подмигнул ему.  
— Уверен, ты справишься. Я бы позволил тебе справиться со мной в любое время.

— Этот подкат вообще хоть работает? — фыркнул Баки.

— Чаще да, чем нет. Но я не люблю хвастаться. — Брок щелкнул ногтем по стакану с виски. — Так ты согласен?

Баки кивнул с ленивой ухмылкой.  
— Знаешь, он мне весь мозг выест за то, что не сказал ему раньше.

— Попытайся обмануть его. Скажи, что ты был в шоке.

— Так и было.

— Ты был переполнен удивлением и страхом перед потусторонним!

— Это немного чересчур.

— И он так сказал. — Брок фыркнул над собственной ужасной шуткой. — Извини, не мог удержаться.

— Что призрак вообще в тебе нашел?

— Хм, определенно, не мое чувство юмора.

— И точно не твой одеколон. — Баки поморщил нос в ответ на полное обиды выражение лица Брока.

Баки прикончил свое пиво.  
— Честно говоря, я бы для начала хотел попробовать это, когда я еще одет. Возьми меня с собой, чтобы я мог поговорить с Джеком… лицом к лицу. Я не самый большой поклонник одержимости моего тела на первом свидании, если подумать.

— Договорились. Я заплачу. — Сердце в груди Брока колотилось от предвкушения. Это по-настоящему произойдет. Он пытался удерживать дружелюбную улыбку, хотя ему хотелось вопить от восторга. — Он очень приятный парень. Ладно, он засранец, но не хуже меня. Это не в самом лучше свете меня выставляет, да?

— Ага. Но, к счастью, у меня досадная слабость к засранцам. — Они оба фыркнули, и Баки сжал колено Брока. — Устроим маленькое приключение. Живем один раз, да?

Брок вздохнул про себя, вставая, чтобы расплатиться. _В этом-то и была вся проблема, да?_


	10. Chapter 10

— Так, дай мне минутку, чтобы подготовить его. — Брок похлопал Баки по плечу, нащупал дверную ручку и обнаружил, что она была ледяной до такой степени, что его пальцы едва не примерзли к ней. _Да черт бы тебя побрал_.

— Джек. Джек, ты чертов болван. — У Брока стучали зубы. — Если ты доведешь до снегопада, ты испортишь мой ковер и страховой депозит! Я выдам тебя твоей племяннице, и ты будешь разбираться с ней! Понял? — Температура немного потеплела. — Слушай сюда. Я привел его не для того, чтобы трахать. То есть, не сейчас. Он здесь для тебя, гигантская ревнивая скотина.

 _Для меня?_ — накорябал Джек на доске.

— Да, он хочет поговорить с тобой. Познакомиться. Прежде чем ты займешь его тело, чтобы затрахать меня до потери сознания. — Брок прислонился к стойке. — Этого достаточно для того, чтобы ты вел себя прилично? Ты можешь сделать это для меня? Мы говорили об этом. Это наш шанс. Ты разве не хочешь почувствовать мой запах? Попробовать на вкус? Кто знает, может быть, я даже нагну тебя над этим диваном и трахну так сладко и медленно, что ты наконец-то попадешь на Небеса. Ты сможешь сделать это? Это стоит того, чтобы ты не вел себя как ревнивый агрессивный мудак?

Последовала длинная пауза. Брок затаил дыхание. _ДА_.

— Отлично. Отлично. Потому что я чертовски этого хочу, Джек. Просто охуеть как. — Он ткнул пальцем в воздух и помахал руками. — Прогрей воздух и веди себя хорошо. Сделай это для _меня_. — Воздух стал почти как в тропиках. — Не настолько же, Спуки. _Боже_.

Брок открыл дверь. Баки стоял с приподнятыми бровями, прислонившись к косяку.  
— Так что, мне можно войти?

— _Mi casa es su casa._ Присаживайся. — Его улыбка была достойна стюардесс, жесты так уж точно.

Баки сел на диван, и Брок опустил доску ему на колени.  
— Значит, один стук за «да», два — за «нет». Для более длинных вещей предназначены доски.

— Я так понимаю, ты не пишешь стихи, сидя на унитазе.

— Розы красные, фиалки голубые. У меня хер как у коня, но это всем известная херня, — продекламировал Брок и тут же получил подушкой по лицу. — Ладно, ладно, засранец, попробуй сам лучше!

Баки посмотрел на доску, глубоко вдохнул и сказал:  
— Привет, Джек. Я Баки, и это самая безумная вещь, что я когда-либо делал, не считая той миссии, где мы забыли парашюты. Ты хочешь что-то узнать обо мне для начала?  
Он облизал губы и уставился на маркер, пока тот выводил ответ.

 _Тебя так мама назвала?_  
Брок вздохнул. У Джека совершенно не было манер.

Их гость ухмыльнулся.  
— Нет. Это прозвище. Моё настоящее имя Джеймс. У тебя есть прозвище?

 _Сержант_.  
Брок растер висок. В последнее время его начали мучить головные боли. Возможно, из-за стресса, связанного с Джеком. И ему не особо удавалось найти новую работу. Мысль о продаже той монеты возвращала в рот привкус крови и бетона. Джек не желал забрать ее обратно и спрятать. Козел.

Баки отдал честь.  
— Приятно, познакомиться, Сержант. — Он обратился к Броку: — Это охрененно!

Брок едва сдержался, чтобы не взлохматить Баки волосы. Что на него нашло в последнее время? Он превращался в огромное сопливое безобразие.  
— Так, ладно, вы тут поболтайте, а я пойду, займусь чем-нибудь.

 _Посуду помой_ , написал Джек.

Брок вскинул руки.  
— Ладно, умник. Как будто тебе из нее есть, боже! И чистая еще не кончилась. Там в шкафу посуды еще на неделю.  
Он сердито прошагал на кухню и натянул пару желтых резиновых перчаток, наполнил раковину горячей водой и пеной. От мыла у него чесались руки. Он медленно тер тарелку, прислушиваясь к одностороннему разговору.

— Не, все не так. Он мой лучший друг и мой парень. Ему просто нравится немного разнообразия, и мне тоже. Но мы две стороны одной монеты. Были так с начальной школы. — Баки рассмеялся. — Так что ты нашел в Броке? О. Это круто.

Брок не мог удержаться. Он бросился прочитать ответ Джека, оставляя за собой на полу дорожку из воды и мыльной пены.

_Полон жизни. Фантастическая задница._

— Хорошие ответы, Джек. Но сегодня ты в моей постели не ночуешь. — Баки в замешательстве наморщил лоб. — Мне не нравится спать в луже. Эктоплазма. Ведра этой фигни. — Брок вернулся к раковине, довольно мурлыча себе под нос. _Да, у меня потрясная задница. А то я не знал._

Он начал проваливаться в медитативную рутину мытья посуды. До скрипучей чистоты. Однажды, он сможет позволить себе посудомойку. Но это будет означать необходимость переезда. Он сильнее поскреб яичный след недельной давности. Ему просто надо мыть посуду чаще. Переезд не входил в его планы. _Никогда_.

Его затылок начали осыпать легкими, как перышко, поцелуями, дыша в ложбинку за ухом. Щеку согрело горячее дыхание. Брок сглотнул.  
— Очень забавно, Баки. Я вооружен щеткой, солдат. Тебя желтые перчатки так завели? — Его гость присосался к его горлу, и Брок с брызгами выронил в раковину щетку. — Твою задницу вышвырнут в коридор. Контролируй себя, — запротестовал он.

— Не могу рядом с тобой, — прорычал в его шею Баки и притерся к заднице Брока.

— Чушь собачья. Прекрати, у меня сейчас встанет, а это не круто, Баки, — проныл Брок.

Все изменили два крошечных слова:  
— _Не Баки._

Брок резко развернулся, руки в желтых перчатках вцепились в рубашку, и он севшим голосом выдохнул: — _Джек?_

Баки улыбнулся ему с голодным блеском в глазах, слишком старых для кого-то настолько юного. Это был Джек. Его обнимал Джек.  
— Боже мой. Сработало. Я просто не могу поверить. Ты. Ты здесь. Ты… — Джек накрыл огромной ладонью его затылок и втянул в поцелуй. Когда Джек отстранился, Брок никак не мог восстановить дыхание.

— Ты говоришь слишком много, Брок.

Брок молча кивнул и вцепился на мгновение в Джека, просто слушая стук позаимствованного человеческого сердца. Джек наклонил подбородок Брока и снова поцеловал его, смакуя каждую секунду. Он стер слезы, текшие из глаз Брока, провел ладонью по его густым волосам и крепко обнял. Брок пытался сдержать всхлипы, но не смог. Джек обнимал его, и это было прекрасно. Так хорошо. Так мало.

Брок точно почувствовал тот момент, когда Джек вышел из тела Баки, и его сердце заныло от потери.  
— Ага. Это я. То есть Баки. — Парень смотрел на него с сочувствием, и Брока разрывало от желания то ли врезать ему за то, что он стал свидетелем его слабости, то ли расцеловать его ноги в благодарность. — Думаю, мне пора идти. Уже поздно.

— Спасибо, парень, — тихо сказал Брок, его трясло, и он оперся на раковину, чтобы устоять на ногах.

— Самое клевое, что у меня было за всю жизнь с надетыми штанами. Ладно, _это_ мы попробуем в следующий раз. — Баки смущенно посмотрел на свои ноги, не уверенный, что делать с откровенно расстроенным Броком.

— Значит, свидание, — сумел выдавить тот и проводил гостя до дверей. — Правда, спасибо. — Баки пожал плечами, словно в этом не было ничего такого, и пошел по коридору, насвистывая.

Брок закрыл дверь и стек по ней на пол. Он уселся и по одной стянул с себя перчатки. Подтянул колени к груди и почувствовал, что по щекам опять потекли слезы.  
— Черт. Черт. _Черт_ , — ругался он на время, пространство и несправедливую судьбу.

Его окружило тепло, Джек попытался вытереть его слезы, но оставил пятно эктоплазмы.  
— Я… я вовсе не так много говорю, ты засранец! Боже.  
Он не это хотел сказать, но все было слишком болезненным внутри его груди. И голова тоже болела.

Дурацкая голова. Дурацкое сердце. Дурацкий чертов призрак.


	11. Chapter 11

Брок лежал на кровати и смотрел на остатки денег на счету. Ему нужно было найти работу.  
— Черт бы всё побрал.  
От головной боли у него кололо в глазах. К доктору, судя по всему, тоже нужно было сходить. Только денег где взять? У него не было страховки. Его желудок свело, и Брок бросился в ванную, опорожняя внутренности в унитаз.

 _Ты залетел от меня?_  написал Джек на доске. Брок выставил ему средний палец, его снова стошнило. _Сходи к врачу._

— Не могу себе позволить. — Брок поднял руку. — Если ты сейчас засыпешь меня мелочью, я тебя снова убью нахуй, понял? — Ему всерьез пора было почистить туалет.

На ободке золотым мерцающим шаром закрутилась одинокая монета, затем упала на пол и замерла. _ПРОДАЙ ЕЕ._

— Нет. — Брок вытер рот туалетной бумагой и смыл воду. — Я не хочу. — Каждый раз, когда он видел эту монету, он думал о смерти Джека. Брок не любил бессмысленные страдания. Он встал и посмотрел в зеркало.

 _ПРОДАЙ ЕЕ. СХОДИ К ДОКТОРУ. РАДИ МЕНЯ._ Подчеркнуто, дважды.

Брок вздохнул, открыл воду и сполоснул рот.  
— Ты этого хочешь?

_Да. Упрямый осел._

Брок поднял монету и убрал в карман.  
— Ладно. Но только потому, что мне не нравится блевать, понял? Только эту одну.  
Он, хмурясь, отправился к тому торговцу монетами, который не слишком был привязан к своему первенцу. Брок поджал губы в жестокой короткой улыбке. Было кое-что еще, на что он мог потратить эти деньги.

Небольшая месть.

*

Солнце низко висело над горизонтом. Брок уселся на скамейку рядом с тщедушным стариком, кормившим голубей. Наклонившись вперед и уперев локти в колени, он произнес:  
— По-настоящему красивый день, правда?

— Да. — Мужчина с беспокойством посмотрел на красные, опухшие глаза Брока. — Ты в порядке, сынок?

— Похоже, что ответ на сто пятьдесят процентов _нет_. Получил сегодня совершенно неожиданные плохие новости. — Птичий корм взлетел и рассыпался по бетону. — Мучился от головных болей, как будто в самом мозгу. Наконец нашел деньги и сходил к врачу. Они засунули меня в эту машину и сказали, что у меня аневризма размером в мяч для гольфа прямо в центре моей тыквы. Они не могут ее удалить, не могут сказать, когда она лопнет, не могут ни хера, кроме как _посочувствовать_. — Брок выпрямился, устроив локти на спинке скамьи, и посмотрел на облака. — Пожалуй, даже на двести процентов _нет_.

Мужчина перестал разбрасывать зерно.  
— Это ужасно. Ты такой молодой.  
Он протянул Броку полную горсть корма.

— Молодой, глупый и полный дерьма. Мда, херово, когда не выпадает шанс прожить собственную жизнь полностью. Мне стоит успеть сделать то, что зачтется. Как тебя зовут? — Брок взял зерна и принялся пересыпать их из ладони в ладонь.

— Зови меня Васкез.

Брок выпустил зерна на землю сквозь пальцы.  
— У меня есть друг, который служил с Васкезом. В каком отряде ты служил?

— У тебя много стариков в друзьях? — Васкез прищурил глаза. — 32-й военно-морской разведывательный. Нас не так много осталось. Как зовут твоего друга?

— О, ты бы сразу его узнал, если бы увидел. Метр девяносто, сложен как чертов танк. У него шрам на лице вот здесь, остался от хлыста. — Пакет с зерном в руке Васкеза начал трястись. — Он упрямый до ужаса, но ты не можешь в него не влюбиться. — Голос Брока стал ниже и неприятнее. — Так ведь?

Васкез попытался встать, но Брок положил руку ему на плечо и заставил сесть.  
— Может быть, у меня в голове и тикает часовая бомба, но я все еще могу с тобой справиться, так что сиди и слушай. Понял?  
Брок ухмыльнулся во весь рот и похлопал Васкеза по плечу, когда тот сел.

— Ты чокнутый. Джек мертв. — Звучание имени Джека из уст его убийцы прогнало все остатки человечности из сердца Брока.

— Ага, мертв. И это по твоей вине, не так ли? — Брок усмехнулся. — Он спасал твою жизнь бессчетное множество раз. Ты говорил ему, что любишь его, в окопах под Берлином. Говорил, что всегда будешь с ним. Ты убил его.

— Как ты?.. Никто не знает… Боже. Это был несчастный случай! — Васкез прижимал пакет с кормом к груди и трясся как осиновый лист. — Я просто, я просто хотел те монеты. Мне были нужны деньги!

— Несчастный случай. — Брок вытащил квитанцию от торговца монетами. — Угадай, где я нашел деньги, чтобы сходить к врачу? А? — Он протянул бумагу. — Просто посмотри на чек. — Васкез побелел от шока. — Ага, я продал одну из тех монет, за которые ты убил Джека. Я использовал часть этих денег, чтобы отыскать тебя, чтобы сказать, какой ты больной ублюдок. — Брок прошипел: — Он любил тебя, мудила.

Васкез попытался встать, и Брок ударил его по лодыжке ботинком.  
— Не дергайся. Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — истекать кровью и задыхаться в то же время? Когда у тебя во рту вкус бетона и крови, когда ты давишься от нехватки воздуха? Я _знаю_. Я видел, что произошло. И я никогда этого не забуду. Джек показал мне.

Васкез залепетал:  
— Мы не могли… Я не педик! И Джек мертв. Он мертв. Он мертв… — В его глазах собирались слезы, и Брок с трудом сдерживал желание ударить его по морщинистому лицу.

— Он продолжает мне это повторять, но он по-прежнему лучший из всех, кого я знал. — Брок снова посмотрел в небо. — Видишь, я не слишком расстроен тем, что тут творится. — Он постучал пальцем по виску. — Потому что я знаю, что на другой стороне меня ждет Джек Роллинз. А вот ты, наоборот, должен быть очень расстроен, потому что Джек ждет там и тебя. И он тебя не простил. Нисколечко.

Васкез перекрестился и забормотал молитву.

Брок встал, убрал руки в карманы и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я бы на твоем месте налег на витамины и постарался жить как можно дольше, Васкез. Ты можешь молить о прощении, но Джек не похож на религиозного парня. И я чертовски уверен, что тебя он не простит. Я буду ждать тебя, Васкез. Мы оба будем.

Он зашагал к выходу, набирая по телефону свою домовладелицу.  
— Тэнси? Ты согласишься пойти пообедать со мной? Тебе нравится итальянская кухня? Да, конечно, ты можешь приодеться, оба нарядимся. Да, мы будем выглядеть отпадно. Около семи, да? Увидимся.  
Нельзя было просить кого-то стать твоим ближайшим родственником, не сводив хотя бы в ресторан. Это было просто по-джентльменски. Брок насвистывал задорный мотив и не оглядывался на застывшего в ступоре старика, окруженного голубями.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я изобрела имя Броки во время перевода. Это о чем-то говорит касательно содержимого ~_^

— Мммрфффттппппххттт! — сказал Брок набитым зубной пастой ртом. Сплюнув и прополоскав рот, повторил: — Я сказал, Баки со Стивом придут примерно через час. Ты не слышал меня в первые двадцать раз? — Он зачесал волосы и уложил привычным образом.

НО Я НЕ ПРИБРАЛСЯ, написал Джек на доске.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Не думаю, что они планируют проводить инспекцию, Джек. Единственное, что должно быть чистым, это _я_ , если ты улавливаешь мою мысль.  
Он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул зеркалу.

В воздух взлетели носки, и небольшой тайфун грязной одежды влетел в корзину. Брок смотрел, как его кровать самостоятельно заправляется, покрывало легло с такими прямыми углами, что у него так и зачесались руки. Он сглотнул и сдержал желание пощупать свой лоб.  
— Правда, Джек, они придут просто немного развлечься. Стив пообещал вести себя наилучшим образом, он хочет просто посмотреть.

Брок сел на край кровати, и Джек поднял его ноги в воздух, а затем развернул, чтобы ноги тоже оказались на постели. Брок улегся и рассматривал белый потолок, пока Джек боролся с невинными пыльными пушистиками под кроватью.  
— Наверное, лучше это, чем когда ты устраиваешь здесь морозилку. — Он забросил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. — Разбуди меня, когда они придут, уверен, тебе пока есть чем заняться.

Одна из подушек упала ему на живот тяжелее, чем в этом была необходимость.  
— Эй, эй. Я хрупкое создание, — упрекнул Брок Джека, когда тот потянул его носки, оставив их болтаться на пальцах. Брок только пошевелил пальцами и улыбнулся. — Я все равно не планировал ничего из этого оставлять на себе, ммм?

Раздался дверной звонок. Брок поплелся открывать дверь. Ему было видно облачка дыхания.  
— Джек, чувак, не нервничай. Это просто Баки, ты уже был в нем. Ты счастливчик. Помнишь? — В комнате потеплело, и Брок открыл дверь. — Заходите! Отлично выглядишь.

Баки оглядел Брока сверху донизу с ухмылкой.  
— Спасибочки.  
Он приобнял откровенно нервничающего Стива и вошел в квартиру.

— Привет, — сказал Стив, бегая глазами по помещению. — Эм. Не вышвыривай меня, пожалуйста.

Брок почесал затылок.  
— Кстати говоря… Джек, ты ничего не хочешь сказать?  
Брок постучал по доске.

Очень медленно, словно нехотя, появились слова _Извини, я вел себя как козел_ , и лицо Стива осветилось, словно перед ним из дымохода вылез Санта Клаус.

— Боже мой. Боже мой, — запричитал он, схватившись за руку Баки. — Это правда. Боже мой.

Баки взлохматил его волосы и улыбнулся.  
— Будет куда лучше, Стиви. Давай ты присядешь и посмотришь? — Баки расстегнул толстовку и повесил на крючок, оказавшаяся под ней майка прятала ну очень мало, и Брок зажевал нижнюю губу. _Черт_. Ты едва обращаешь внимания на искусственную руку, когда видишь все эти мускулы. _Горяч, чертяка_. — Ты знаешь, как тебе нравится смотреть, малыш.

— Ну, тебе нужно официальное приглашение, Джек? Заходи.  
Баки передернулся всем телом, кулак сжался и расслабился, когда призрак взял его под контроль. Он сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на Брока сквозь густые ресницы, губы изогнулись в голодной улыбке.

Брок несколько раз молча распахнул рот.  
— Ого. Так вот как оно выглядит. Не слишком и… — Баки бросился на Брока, придавил его к дивану и поцеловал с рычанием в горле. Провел ладонью по его волосам и оставил сочную отметину на его горле. Брок обвил его пояс ногами и простонал: — Черт побери. Черт побери.

— Эм, — Стив откашлялся. — Баки?

— Не… _Баки_ , — ответил Джек, потираясь носом о горло Брока. Он протянул руку и помял набухающий член Брока через спортивные штаны. — Не волнуйся, парень, до тебя тоже дело дойдет. — Он потянул рубашку Брока, и тот вывернулся из нее. Джек поморщился. — Мало места. На кровать. — Он хлопнул Брока по боку. — Двигайся!

Брок отсалютовал ему, лениво поднялся и неожиданно оказался переброшен через плечо Джека. Он охнул, когда Джек потащил его в спальню, крепко сжав и помяв задницу. Стив растерянно заморгал, глядя, как его парень, знакомый ему с самого детства, ведет себя как совершенно чужой человек. Джек швырнул Брока на кровать, и тот ударился об изголовье.  
— Ой. Полегче с башкой, — пожаловался тот. — Я задолбался повторять тебе, я _хрупкий_.

Джек фыркнул и повернулся к Стиву.  
— Иди сюда и помоги мне раздеть это _хрупкое_ создание. Это _приказ_ , — рявкнул Джек, и Стив активно принялся за дело. Один за другим слетели носки, и вскоре Стив раздел Брока догола. Он присел в изножьи кровати, ожидая следующих указаний. Джек встал над ним, расстегивая ремень. — Отличная работа, сынок. Теперь помоги мне избавиться от этих брюк.

Стив кивнул и подполз по кровати к Джеку, где принялся ловкими пальцами расстегивать ширинку. Брок смотрел, как Стив ртом потянул вниз трусы Джека, и приподнял брови на открывшуюся картину. Этот член был настолько впечатляющим, что Брок неловко поежился на кровати, представив _это_ в себе. Королевский размер, в отличие от него. Это ничего, он с этим справится. — Спорим, ты никогда не отсасывал призраку, — подначил Брок Стива, медленно поглаживая себя. — Спорим, ты не сможешь это сделать.

Стив не колебался, призрак там или нет, он знал этот член. Его длину, вес, вкус и запах кожи Баки. Вскоре Джек тяжело задышал, вцепившись пальцами в волосы Стива, пока тот ему отсасывал. Малышу было что доказать. Джек практически трахал его глотку, бессвязно выдыхая что-то в блаженстве.

Брок поднялся и встал за Джеком.  
— Давай, выеби его горло, Джек. Он так отчаянно этого хочет. Мы оба хотим, — шептал он Джеку в ухо, водя ладонями по взятому напрокат телу. Он ущипнул его за сосок, и Джек дернулся вперед, заставив Стива отстраниться, а затем приняться за дело с удвоенными усилиями. Брок игрался с мошонкой Джека, потягивая ее, потом прикусил кожу на сгибе шеи, и этого хватило, чтобы толкнуть Джека через край. Брок держал его, пока он кончал в рот Стива. Тот глотал, но струйки семени текли с уголков его губ, пока Джек, вздрагивая, толкался в него.

Прежде чем Стив успел вытереть рот, Джек поймал его руку, переплел их пальцы, затем наклонился и поцеловал его. Благодарно улыбнувшись, он сказал:  
— Отлично справился, сынок.

А потом Джек вышел. Брок понял это намного раньше Стива из-за изменения в позе Баки. Он уселся обратно на кровать, почему-то чувствуя себя обманутым.

Баки моргнул и скорчил кислую мину, причмокнув.  
— Фу. Губы в сперме.

Стив хлопнул его и нахмурился.  
— Призрак был более вежливым.

— Призрак, может, и разделяет твою любовь к играм со спермой, но я — нет. Ты знаешь об этом. — Баки тяжело осел на постель. — Это было круто, но я чувствую себя так, будто пробежал марафон. Я никакой.

— На что это похоже? Быть одержимым? — с любопытством спросил Стив.

— Не думаю, что смогу это связно объяснить. — Баки зевнул. — Брок тяжелый, таскать его. У меня все будет болеть. — Он забрался в кресло в углу.

— Кажется, я знаю, как помочь тебе это узнать, Стив, — покосился на него Брок. — Хочешь пригласить Джека в себя? Такая возможность, — промурлыкал он, поглаживая парня по груди.

— Да, черт возьми. Я, эм, приглашаю тебя в меня, Джек. Ну, если ты хочешь… То есть, я не хотел бы, чтобы ты подумал что-то странное… — Слов Стива оборвались, он запрокинул голову и размял шею. Скинул с себя одежду и, черт побери, он выглядел так, будто был готов сломать Брока пополам. Но хотя бы не членом, слава богу, у него был средних размеров.

— С возвращением, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Я уж подумал, тебе надоело быть… призраком.

— Он болтает почти так же много, как ты. — Что-то в командирских нотках в голосе крошечного Стива заставило член Брока встать по стойке смирно. Джек потащил его за лодыжки с силой, неожиданной для хрупкого тела. Он перевернул Брока на живот и хлопнул по заднице, заставить пронзительно вскрикнуть в протесте.

Джек вылизывал и покусывал кожу Брока, смакуя вкус соли, жара и влажности.  
— Хочу почувствовать тебя под собой. Попробовать каждую клетку на вкус. — Джек повел языком по позвоночнику Брока, вниз-вниз-вниз, до самого основания, лакая и выстанывая что-то от удовольствия. — Раздвинь. — Он помял тугую плоть бедер Брока.

— Да неужели? — буркнул Брок, отчаянно покраснев. Баки по-прежнему смотрел. Смотрел, как Брок разводит руками свои ягодицы как дешевая шлюха. — Ты только посмотри, какой ты _распущенный_ , Спуки. — Брок ухмыльнулся и охнул, когда Джек начал вылизывать его, заставляя извиваться и капать смазкой с члена на постель.

— Ну, я же не _своим_ языком пользуюсь, а? — произнес Джек в его кожу, всё лицо было влажным от слюны.

Баки рассмеялся со своего кресла, наверняка всё еще чувствуя вкус собственной спермы во рту после того поцелуя.  
— Поделом ему.

Джек разрабатывал Брока пальцами и ворковал:  
— Посмотри на себя. Такой охуенный. Весь мой, я пометил тебя. Ты всегда будешь моим… — Он поднял взгляд на Баки. — Такой чертовски красивый. Видишь теперь, почему я сходил с ума, когда он притаскивал парней в дом? Я должен был смотреть на него в таком виде и знать, что я _никогда_ не смогу быть с ним. Мой. Весь мой.

— Что если… — выдохнул Брок. — Меня собьет автобус. Что ты тогда будешь делать? — Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить порочные стоны. Это было намного лучше, чем он рассчитывал.

— Я украду тебя от райских врат, потому что без тебя Небес не существует…

Баки протянул Джеку презерватив, и тот, надорвав упаковку зубами, надел его. Баки выдавил смазку ему на пальцы.  
— Премного благодарен, — отозвался Джек, проворачивая пальцы в Броке только чтобы посмотреть, как он пытается увернуться. Баки пожал плечами, словно в этом не было ничего такого, и вернулся в кресло, откуда продолжил наблюдать с ленивым прищуром за происходящим.

Видимо, не только Стив любил смотреть, подумал Брок.

— Это было банальнейшим подкатом, какой я когда-либо слышал, и я не попаду на Небеса, Джек, — прошептал Брок. Это было для хороших людей, не для парней вроде него.

— Значит, я вытащу твою сладкую задницу из Преисподней, плюнув дьяволу в глаз. — Он толкнулся в Брока медленным движением, схватившись за его бедра с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки. — Я сказал тебе. Ты мой. В этой жизни… — Он подчеркивал толчком каждое слово. — И… в… следующей! — От этого заявления у Брока заволокло все перед глазами, он вращал бедрами, сбивая постель под поток беззвучных слов. — Я оттрахаю тебя так сладко, так хорошо. Испорчу тебя для всех других мужчин. Скажи это. Скажи, что ты _мой_.

— Ты не… настолько… хорош! — Брок двигался навстречу его движениям в поисках удовольствия. — Тебе придется куда серьезнее поработать, чтобы заставить меня сказать это дерьмо, мертвяк. — Брок поднялся на колени, выставляя на показ член. — Эй, Баки? Руку помощи?

Баки закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
— Ты просто не мог не сделать это, да?  
Он выдавил смазку на ладонь и принялся надрачивать член Брока, глядя, как тело его парня толкается в его задницу, как будто это было его последним поступком в жизни.

Брок рассмеялся и кивнул.  
— Да, да.  
Его глаза закатились в блаженстве, пульс гремел в ушах, пока оргазм катился по его телу. Если бы он упал замертво прямо сейчас, его бы это устроило. Правда, остальным бы это вряд ли понравилось, неохотно признал он, распластавшись на постели и пытаясь отдышаться. Ему полагалось следить за давлением, но нахуй. Он никогда от этого не откажется, он никогда не чувствовал себя более живым.

— О да. О даааа, — выдавил Джек сквозь стиснутые зубы Стива, дрожа над Броком. Он нежно поцеловал его в щеку и обнял в последний раз. — Однажды, ты скажешь это. Я тебе обещаю. — Брок усмехнулся. — Наглец.

А потом он ушел.

Стив рухнул на Брока потной кучей безвольных конечностей и огляделся в растерянности.  
— Баки? — пробормотал он, и его друг сел рядом с ним, гладя по волосам. — Срань господня, — как в тумане, выдохнул Стив. — У меня каждая мышца как вода. — Он стянул презерватив, завязал его в узел и бросил в урну рядом с кроватью.

—Понял, о чем я говорил? Словно пробежал марафон. — Баки продолжал гладить Стива по волосам. — Ты был прекрасен. — Стив прильнул к нему, и Брок остро позавидовал, что Джек не делает то же самое для него.

— Пффф. Тебе даже не досталось интересных синяков. — Брок ткнул в отметины от пальцев на бедрах. — Теперь идите оба сюда, я хочу вздремнуть, будучи начинкой в этом сексуальном бутерброде. — Они втроем в обнимку заснули под громкий храп Брока.

Стив повернулся во сне, едва не скатившись с кровати, но был пойман на середине, зависнув в паре дюймов над полом. Джек вернул его на кровать и плотно подоткнул одеяла вокруг троицы. Он аккуратно сложил их одежду и убрал в шкаф. Три пушистых полотенца нашли свое место в ванной, как и свежий брусок мыло. На доске он написал: _Спасибо. Пожалуйста, приходите еще._

Немного подумав, он подчеркнул надпись дважды и добавил несколько цветочков.


	13. Chapter 13

В дверь позвонили, и Брок открыл своей домовладелице, державшей пакет с кошачьим кормом и переноску, из которой доносилось рычание.  
— Брок. Не забывай — кормить Элвиса только два раза в день. Он будет выпрашивать больше, но ты должен быть стойким.  
Брок забрал у нее переноску, и та затряслась в его руках. Изнутри на него одним глазом смотрел огромный короткошерстный черный кот без левого уха.

— Он больше похож на _Толстого_ Элвиса, — сказал Брок, опуская переноску.

Она нахмурилась.  
— Цыц! Ты поранишь его чувства. Так, я вернусь через неделю, присмотри для меня за домом. Джек все равно знает тут всё лучше, чем я. Обязательно посыпай тротуар солью. Ты принимаешь свои лекарства, юноша? — Тэнси костлявыми пальцами схватила его за подбородок и пристально изучила. — Я разложила все таблетки в нужном порядке в твой органайзер. Если я в чем и разбираюсь, так это в принятии лекарств.

Брок закатил глаза и высвободился из цепкой хватки.  
— Да, да. Я принимаю свои, — он поморщился, — _витамины_.

Тэнси кивнула.  
— Что ж, хорошо. Только потому, что ты вписал меня в свое завещание, я не ожидаю наследства в ближайшее время.  
Воздух в квартире внезапно стал холоднее, и Брок отчаянно зажестикулировал, пытаясь заставить ее замолчать.

 _Какое завещание?_ Написал Джек на доске, парившей возле головы Брока.

Тэнси распахнула рот.  
— О… ты еще ему не сказал? _Брок_ , — неодобрительно произнесла она.

 _Не сказал мне что?_ Почерк Джека быстро превращался в каракули.

Брок видел перед собой облачка пара. Он похлопал Тэнси по плечу и мягко подтолкнул ее в коридор.  
— Ты опоздаешь на самолет, Тэнси, а ты помнишь, сколько ты мечтала об этой поездке во Флориду…   
_Очерточерточерт._

— Я еду только в Делавер, Брок. Ты же слушал меня, так? Сколько раз ты должен кормить Элвиса?

— Я не убью твоего кота, — Брок хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. — Меня больше беспокоит, что он со мной сделает, если я его не покормлю. Поверь мне, Тэнси, ты отлично проведешь время. — Брок начал закрывать дверь, но она заблокировала ее чемоданом.

— Поговори с ним, Брок. Он должен знать. Не хорошо иметь секреты. — Она высвободила чемодан и ушла, оставив Брока на растерзание судьбе.

У него на загривке встали дыбом волосы, а по рукам забегали мурашки. Он посмотрел на доску и увидел: _ДА. НЕ ХОРОШО ИМЕТЬ СЕКРЕТЫ._

— Пообещай не психовать, тогда я тебе расскажу. — В квартире становилось все холоднее, а стены начали трястись.

_Я обещаю._

Лживый мешок призрачного дерьма.  
— Я тебе не верю. Ни капельки. Но ладно. Слушай, у меня в голове есть такая _штука_ , как слабое место в резиновом шланге. Я пью лекарства, чтобы удержать ее… от разрыва.  
С полки упал снежный шар, подаренный ему Тэнси. Брок поморщился.

_Они могут тебя вылечить?_

Брок покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, нет.  
У него начали стучать зубы.

_ТЫ УВЕРЕН?_

— Поверь мне. Я не поверил первому же доктору, с которым общался. — Стены неожиданно перестали трястись, и Брок глубоко вдохнул. Может быть, все обернется не так плохо. — Ты удивительно хорошо это воспринимаешь. Я боялся, что ты пойдешь в разнос, заставишь стены сочиться кровью или типа того.

_ТЫ УМИРАЕШЬ?_

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Ну, мы все понемногу умираем каждый день, да? Кроме тебя. Просто со мной это произойдет немного раньше, чем я планировал.

Вокруг него взметнулся вихрь одеял, и Брок обнаружил себя туго спеленутым и не способным пошевелиться, только его голова и ступни торчали из кокона.  
— Какого хрена?!  
Он опрокинулся, потеряв равновесие, но Джек поймал его, прежде чем он впечатался лицом в пол. Брок с возмущенным возгласом приземлился на диван. Он попытался вывернуться на свободу, но Джек держал его придавленным к дивану, как одеяльную мумию.

— Отпусти меня. Немедленно, Джек, — потребовал Брок.

Два грохочущих стука кофеваркой. _НЕТ_.

— Ладно. Ты дуешься как дурацкий ребенок, я просто… я просто тогда вздремну. Да? Отлично! — Брок прикрыл глаза, не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы лежать спеленутым наподобие гигантского младенца. Ему больше не было холодно. Хорошо, что у него не было клаустрофобии. Он просто даст Джеку время успокоиться, и все вернется в норму. Ну, в ту норму, которая царит в ситуации с наличием призрака… Брок задремал, пока Джек с яростью переставлял книги на полках.

Брока разбудил неожиданный плюх на пах.  
— Привет, Толстый Элвис. — Черный кот свернулся на нем и начал месить одеяло, урча так, что звук проникал Броку до костей. — Ага, ты устроился на моем мочевом пузыре, мохнатый засранец. Чем она тебя кормит? Камнями? — Элвис уставился на Брока полуприкрытыми зелеными глазами и зевнул. — Джек, ну правда?

_НЕ ДВИГАЙСЯ._

— Тебе придется отпустить меня поссать. — Особенно с девятикилограммовым котом на пузе.

 _МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ. ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ВРЕШЬ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ССАТЬ._  
Брок закатил глаза.

— Хотя бы телик включи. — Джек включил канал, на котором белый толстяк говорил двум потрепанным людям о честности. — Да чтоб тебя, Роллинз. — Брок все равно начал смотреть. Он был уверен, что девчонка врет об отцовстве ребенка, и улюлюкал вместе с публикой, когда обман раскрылся. — Не ты папочка!

Во время рекламы Брок спросил:  
— Эй, а ты можешь вселиться в кота?

_НЕТ._

— Просто спросил. — Он вздохнул. — Ты отпустишь меня? — Упрямый старый козел.

_НЕТ._

— Ты не можешь вечно держать меня так. Ты не можешь чистить тротуары, а ты не хочешь, чтобы один из наших старичков сломал ногу, так ведь? Я пообещал твоей племяннице. — Брок попытался скатиться с дивана, но когти Элвиса оказались слишком близко к его члену. — Это дело чести. Мы ведь с тобой люди чести, — взывал он с каменным лицом.

_ИДИ НАХУЙ._

— Ладно, я позаимствовал это из киношки, но именно поэтому я тебе не сказал. Я знал, что ты распсихуешься. И честно, я смирился со всей этой фигней со смертью. Я могу просто поскользнуться на мыле в душе и разбить голову. Я могу попасть под автобус. Я могу съесть несвежий салат. — Он стиснул зубы. — И мне чертовски нужно в туалет, скотина.

_Я не знаю, что я буду делать без тебя._

— Ну, я буду с тобой, так? — Он чувствовал, как Джек гладит его по волосам и щекам.

_Я понятия не имею. Я не знаю, как это работает. Я никогда не планировал становится таким._

— Ха. Что ж, разберемся с этим вместе. — Брок закрыл глаза. — Они сказали, это будет очень быстро. Что я ничего не почувствую, когда произойдет разрыв. — Он сухо хохотнул. — Интересно, у кого они об этом спрашивали. Наверное, просто херня, предназначенная заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше, но знаешь что? Я приму это. Потому что я знаю, что не херня, Джек. Теперь выпусти меня из этих одеял, чтобы я смог прожить то время, что мне осталось, с тобой. — Одеяльный кокон ослаб, и Брок столкнул Элвиса на пол. Кот отозвался протестующим мявом, а затем запрыгнул обратно на диван к Броку. Брок шевелил пальцами, чтобы вернуть в них кровь.

_ЕЩЕ СЕКРЕТЫ?_

Брок покачал головой.  
— Больше ничего важного. Хотя я списывал на тесте по правописанию в третьем классе. — Ему в лицо прилетела подушка. —Ох, да иди уже сюда, огромный ребенок. — Брока окружило тепло, и он закрыл глаза, подаваясь в спектральные объятия Джека. Элвис даже не шевельнулся, очевидно, привыкший к призраку. — Я никуда не денусь, малыш. Никуда. Ты застрял со мной и моими ботинками, которые я никогда не ставлю на место. Я люблю тебя, тупой придурок. — Брок почувствовал призрачное прикосновение к своим губам и приоткрыл их, мечтая о том, чтобы почувствовать больше. Но этого было достаточно, теплые объятия зимним утром. Его совесть была чиста.

Почти.


	14. Chapter 14

Брок выдохнул облачко пара, чувствуя, что у него онемел нос, и потопал ботинками по снегу. Он пообещал чистить тротуары и признался себе, что в следующий раз не будет откладывать это настолько долго. Но сначала у них был примирительный секс, а потом пришлось прибираться, и после этого стало уже совсем поздно. Хотя бы вокруг не было никого, кто мог увидеть, как он четырежды плюхался на задницу.

Он толкал лопату, собирая снег в большие сугробы, и ругался на свежие снежинки, падавшие подобно пуху.  
— Проклятая хренова мать ее за ногу чертова зима!

Он не замечал снежок, пока тот не влетел ему в грудь.  
— Кто его швырнул? — Брок стряхнул с себя снег, и тут же получил новым снежком по заднице. — Черт подери!!! — Снежок завис прямо перед ним, и Брок получил ответ на свой вопрос. — Ха. Ну спасибо, засранец. Я не знал, что ты можешь выходить на улицу. Не забывай — я _хрупкий_. — Он показал на свою голову. Снежок рассыпался облаком снега, словно его с силой сдавили в пальцах.

Брок оперся на лопату в тишине пустой улицы.  
— Так как далеко ты способен уходить от здания? — По снегу проползла линия примерно на 45 метров от входа. — Ты выходишь сюда посмотреть на людей? — Через улицу пролетел одинокий снежок.

ДА.

Брок проследил за падающей снежинкой и удивленно заморгал.  
— Стой смирно. — Снежинки начали покрывать то, что, вероятно, было широкими плечами Джека и его макушкой, оставляя впечатление весьма крупного человека. — Срань господня, Джек, я тебя _вижу!_ — Снежинки выводили его нос, скулы и изгиб губ. Это было очень красиво.

Но слишком медленно.

Брок поднял лопату и высыпал на Джека огромную порцию снега. Тот прилип к призраку, выявляя его форму. Брок сделал это снова, и перед ним встал абсолютно белый Джек, освещенный уличными фонарями.

— _Джек_. — Брок выронил лопату и смотрел на любимого. Снег прилипал к его ресницам, и он моргал по старой привычке, под веками царила пустота. — Ты… — Брок растерял все слова, снег таял под его пальцами, когда он протянул руку и коснулся щеки Джека.

За их спинами раздался кашель, заставив Джека вздрогнуть. Снег клочьями осел на землю, и Брок едва сдержал всхлип от утраты. Он резко развернулся, чтобы обматерить того, кто испортил прекрасный момент, и замер, увидев Васкеза с пистолетом.

— Брок Рамлоу. Твои имя и адрес были на чеке, который ты показал мне в парке. Ты не самый умный парень, да? — Старик смотрел на него со сталью во взгляде, достойной револьвера в его руке. Он выглядел совсем как тот, что оборвал жизнь Джека. — Отдавай мне мои монеты.

Брок поднял руки.  
— Эй, погоди, _погоди_ , у меня нет остальных монет.

—Тебе же хуже, — Васкез наставил на него револьвер. — Ты так и так готовился к смерти, правда? Вся та херня про Джека Роллинза и призраков.

Брок почувствовал, как Джек вошел в него; мешать ему завладеть телом было подобно попытке обогнать ураган.  
— Робби? Робби, это ты?  
Брок хотел закричать, хотел вытолкнуть его, но не мог. Джек его не слушал.

Руки Васкеза начали трястись.  
— _Джеки?_.. Это невозможно. Это все притворство, ты мошенник. Ты не он.

— Проклятье. О, Робби. Я скучаю по тебе, до сих пор. Продолжаю думать о том, что между нами было. Даже с паршивыми пайками и разваливающимися ботинками, под обстрелом каждый день, я был счастлив, потому что ты был рядом со мной. Я даже планировал купить ферму, я говорил тебе об этом. Мы могли бы быть счастливы вместе, Робби. Мы могли бы быть _вместе_. — Брок беспомощно смотрел из своего тела, как Джек потянулся к Васкезу. — Почему? Почему ты это сделал, Робби? Я любил тебя. — Он коснулся залитого слезами морщинистого лица Васкеза. — Часть меня до сих пор любит.

Глаза убийцы распахнулись от шока и страха.  
— Это… это вышло случайно! Мне просто нужны были деньги, — пролепетал Васкез, повторяя то, что он говорил Броку много месяцев назад. — Я сказал тебе об этом в парке.

— О. Значит, Брок приходил к тебе? Ты прав, он не из самых умных парней. Но его я тоже люблю. Очень сильно. Он изменил меня. — Джек бережно пригладил седые волосы Васкеза. — Тебе стоит уйти. Возвращайся к своей семье или к тому, что ты создал за свою жизнь. — Он поцеловал Васкеза в лоб, старик вздрогнул от переживаний и поднял на него взгляд. — Каждый миг драгоценен, поверь тому, кто в этом разбирается. Тому, кто из-за этого не может двигаться дальше.

— Не смей уходить от меня! Только не снова! Я не хотел этого! — воскликнул Васкез. — Ты не можешь… Ты не можешь так сделать! Я хочу свои деньги! — В здании замерцали все лампы.

— Робби, дорогой, — Джек улыбнулся, полный прощения и милосердия. Видимо, эта улыбка и лишила Васкеза остатков рассудка. — Я прощаю тебя.

Выстрел прозвучал оглушающе громко в ушах Брока. Он с неверием посмотрел на свои окровавленные руки и подумал: «Воспоминание?». Нет. Боль была настоящей. Ёбаный ад, боль была охренительно настоящей.

Где Джек? Ему нужен Джек. Брок упал в снег на колени, затем опрокинулся. Он посмотрел на Васкеза, от дула пистолета вился дымок.

— Ты… Ты всё это придумал! Ты актер или мошенник! Я хочу мои… — Васкез шипел с вылетающей изо рта слюной. — Я ждал семьдесят лет, чтобы забрать то, что принадлежит мне. То, что я заслужил!

Снег поднялся с земли и закрутился вокруг Васкеза воронкой, всё быстрее и быстрее, Джек забрасывал его ледяными осколками и комьями мокрого снега, пока тот, оглушенный, не упал на землю. Вдалеке послышался вой сирен.

— Джек? — прошептал Брок. — Джек? — Он лежал в сугробе, и снег под ним заливала кровь. Он посмотрел вверх и увидел, как снежинки ложатся на плечи Джека. Джек притянул его к себе. Брок сморгнул снежинки с ресниц. Джек сиял ослепительно ярко, но Брок не мог отвести от него взгляд. Он _видел_ его, _чувствовал_ , как тот баюкает его в сильных руках. Это было таким приятным, таким правильным. Это было не честно.

— Я здесь, Брок. Ты чертов идиот. Ты сказал, больше никаких секретов. — Голос Джека мягким бархатом вливался в уши Брока.

— У меня… память хреновая. Ты охуительно красивый. — Джек улыбнулся ему. — Почему мне так тепло? Снег же идет… — растерянно спросил Брок.

— Потому что я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь с тобой, Брок. — Джек поцеловал его и погладил по голове. — Ты хочешь пойти со мной? — Джек сиял как полуденное солнце. — Не бойся. Я рядом.

Брок усмехнулся.  
— Я не боюсь, но ты можешь вырубить спецэффекты, Спуки. — Он взял Джека за руку и встал, оставляя свое изломанное тело в снегу. — Ха, — выдохнул Брок, уставившись на труп. — И кто же теперь будет кормить кота? Он начнет есть жильцов… — Ему полагалось заплакать? Ему не хотелось плакать. Джек был с ним.

Джек повел его обратно в здание, его рука была сильной и теплой.  
— Не волнуйся. Мы со всем разберемся попозже. — Они прошли сквозь стену, поднялись на свой этаж и вернулись в квартиру. — Прямо сейчас мы превратим нашу кровать в абсолютный бардак.

Джек толкнул Брока спиной на постель, переплел их пальцы и влился в него. Их общий свет стал ослепительно ярким, отбрасывая резкие тени на стены. Брок никогда раньше не чувствовал себя более спокойным, более любимым, и он знал, что Джек ощутил то же самое, когда они стали одним спектральным созданием на несколько минут. Забурлила и вспенилась эктоплазма, ручейками стекая на пол. Все здание затряслось, словно по кварталу прошлось землетрясение. С ревом завопили сигнализации, на пол с грохотом посыпалась посуда.

Полиция посадила Васкеза в наручниках в машину. Медики из скорой помощи перестали делать Броку массаж сердца.  
— Конец, — произнес один из них, вытирая лоб. — Время смерти 23:37.

* * *

 

ЭПИЛОГ

— В следующий раз наймем грузчиков, — сказал Стив, посасывая ушибленный палец. — Я больше не потащу твою библиотеку на четвертый этаж. — Он хмуро осмотрел покрасневшую кожу.

— Сказал человек, собирающий книги по искусству, которые вообще не влезают в коробки, — огрызнулся Баки. — Это последняя, хватит ныть. Пиву лучше бы быть холодным.

Стив уселся на диван и посмотрел в окно.  
— Довольно странно быть здесь. Ну, без них.

— Рента. Красивый вид из окна. Точно на автобусной линии. — Баки уселся рядом со Стивом и прижал его к себе. — Ничего, малыш, у нас с тобой только хорошие воспоминания об этом месте. Они были бы рады быть с нами, ты знаешь это.

— Они были с нами. В библейском смысле. Хотел бы я это повторить. — Стив вжался в Баки, потом посмотрел на дверь, ведущую в спальню и увидел огромного черного кота, развалившегося на ковре. — Баки? Когда мы успели завести кота?

— Наверное, хозяйский. Вставай, отнесем его к ней. — Баки поднялся и зашел в спальню. — Кис-кис-кис. Хорошая киса… — Он распахнул рот. На постели монетками было выложено _ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ._

— Брок? Джек? — позвал Баки севшим голосом. — Кто здесь?

Монеты перемешались. _Я И Я._

Баки рассмеялся.  
— Вот же сукин сын. — Он позвал Стива: — Детка? Похоже, у нас соседи.

Стив подскочил.  
— Там котята? — Он увидел монеты и обхватил Баки. — _Лучше_ котят. У них получилось!

— Ну не знаю. — Баки, улыбаясь, ткнул пальцем в воздух. — Никаких призраков в постели! — И тоже крепко обнял Стива.

Они оба начали всхлипывать от облегчения и чуда.  
— Этого не было в договоре аренды. Но я предпочту жить с призраками, чем с твоей матерью. У тебя были замечательные похороны, Брок. Но я практически уверен, что ты оказался первым человеком, потребовавшим похоронить тебя в прачечной. — Завещание было очень четким, и домовладелице пришлось попросить о нескольких одолжениях, чтобы исполнить его. Свежий слой бетона был совсем обычным, и мало кто знал, что он не имел никакого отношения к ремонту.

— Некоторым очень нравится запах сохнущих простыней. — Мимо уха Стива пролетела монетка. — Эй! Не заставляй меня звать Охотников за привидениями! — Они смотрели, как монетки принялись танцевать в воздухе, а затем аккуратно улеглись на комоде.

Стив смотрел, как монетами выложили _УЕДИНИТЕСЬ_.

— Эй, теперь это наша квартира, Брок!

 _ЭТО БЫЛ ДЖЕК._ Монеты переместились. _ОН ЗАСРАНЕЦ._ Воздух на мгновение похолодел, а кровать начала трястись. Стив с Баки медленно отступили и закрыли за собой дверь.

— Нам надо купить доски. И цветные маркеры. И небьющиеся тарелки… — без голоса проговорил Стив, и Баки кивнул, зарывшись лицом в светлые волосы. — Мы всерьез вляпались, да?


End file.
